My Prince
by RockTheRave
Summary: Prince Inuyasha has it all, beauty, fame, power, and all the girls that he could ever want. The only problem is hedoesn't want any of them. He holds a contest for girls all over the wolrd to enter to win his heart, and every girl wants inAll except Kagome
1. Chapter 1

My Prince

By: Ashley Jarriel

**Chapter 1** For the sake of everybody... I declare this as being rated I for immiture. It could also be rated PG-13 for mild language, sexual content, sounding stupid, and the drugs I was on while writing this. lol! Just Kidding...or am I? Hahahahahahah! Please review. (no one was harmed in the making of this fan fic except for the guy who tried to steal the weed I had just boutght from the corner )

**"And in other news, Prince Inuyasha has chosen out small city of Louisville, as well as 9 other cities around the world, to find a his 'Perfect Match'. Now, as his brother, King Sesshomaru, announced earlier this month, only 10 girls will be selected, and no one knows which school the Prince will choose. Now, remember that the girls choosen will be allowed to go to the kingdom with the Prince during Spring Break and that we no idea when or what time the Prince will **

**arrive. Also, the hit movie, "Pinguins V.S. Furbies While Smuggling the Ninja Turtles Out of the Toilet While Fighting the Teen Titans" is a huge hit in the box office for . . ."** The WTOC news anchor said as she flipped through papers. (Spring break is only a 1 day away.)

"Awwwwwww . . . ."All the girls said together dreamily followed by wisperes about Prince Inuyasha. Every girl adored him for his long, silver hair, his deep golden eyes that looked at if they could see right through you, and his flawless figure. Every girl adored him, every girl that is, except for one named Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome was a normal American southern girl who had lived in in Alabama all her life. She was basically nomal, except for the fact that she was very smart and was hyper 75 of the time. She was liked by teachers and kids, except for a few who hated her for being the so called "Teacher's Pet" or "Goody Goody". Yet, the kids she got along with weren't able to be called her _best friend_, but more like aquantence.

Though, there were two girls that absoultly despised Kagome: Kagura and Kanna. What they did was the equivalent of having the whole school laugh at you. They had broken Kagome science project that Kagome had worked 3 months on, tripped her in the hallways and lunch room, pulled her hair, spilt ink on the white shirt of her uniform, the list goes on and on.

Kagome has long ebony hair and big chocolate brown eyes. She was about 5'5" with a perfect hourglass figure. She liked to go to movies and loved listening to all types of music. Now, back to why she hates the prince .

It's not that Kagome didn't like the Prince as a person, not that she knew him like that, it's just his politics. Kagome thought that it was stupid for his brother to want to go to war with Canada. (The only thing I could think of . . . ?) Not to mention the fact that he supported a monarchy. Yet sadly, the fact that Kagome thought this, didn't change a thing. (back to da story!)

"Ahhh, I wonder if Prince Inuyasha will come to our school!"Yukina said with dreamy eyes.

"Yeah! If he did, I hope he'd pick me!"Motoko said with dreamy eyes as well.

"Ha! Yeah, right. If Prince Inuyasha came to our school, then he would obviously pick me!"Kagura said with a snooty smile as she flicked her short black hair behind her ear.

Kana nodded behind her.

Kagome let out a laugh. _Sure he would, Kagura._

Kagura looked at Kagome as if she were spit. "What's so funny, Kagome? The fact that Prince Inuyasha would never pick you? Or the fact that you look like a peice of shit?"

Kagome looked at Kagura like she was going to hit her. (Which she would have done if it wouldn't have gotten her in trouble.) "No, Kagura, just the fact that a slut would think so highly of herself."

"You little-"

"Sit down, Kagura!"Ms. Toa said as she sat down at her oak desk.

"You're little goody goody ass is gonna get it one of these days!"Kagura wispered as she walked to her seat.

"Girls, I have a bit of good news to tell you all."Ms. Toa said smiling.

All the girls started to whisper.

"Hush now, and I'll tell you."Ms. Toa waited a minute. "As you know, in a few days you will all be out of school for two weeks of Spring Break. Yes, well, I have convinced the principal to allow the school to have a dance on Friday."

The class smiled and began to gossip.

"Settle down, settle down. I just thought that you all would like to know this so you could go and by an outfit or something."Ms. Toa said as the bell rang."You can now go to first period."

During the whole day, all anyone could talk about was Prince Inuyasha.

_Urrhhh!_ Kagome thought as she sat by herself at a lunch table outside. _Why did he have to pick here! Now that's all everyone will talk about! I'm so sick of hearing about his hair, his butt, and how him and his brother look alike! Gawd, all these rich snobs think about is fashion and boys! They don't even care about their education or how badly the people of the monarchy country live! They don't know what it's like to have to work or live under the rule of one person! I'm not even going to go to this stupid dance 'cause of that Prince! They're all so-_

"Hello."Someone said and sat be Kagome on her right.

"Huh?"Kagome asked and looked over. It was a boy with silver hair put up in a red hat, deep golden eyes, and olive-colored skin."Oh, h-hi."

"Lovely day, isn't it?"He asked as the sun hit his face, he was rather hansdome.

"I-I suppose."Kagome said followed by a sigh.

"Hmm . . . I have a bad feeling it's going to rain today."He said.

"Oh! I hate it when it rains . . ."Kagmoe trailed off.

" Why?"He asked.

"I- n-never mind"Kagome said.

"So, what's your name?"He asked.

"My name? Oh . . .Oh! It's Kagome Higurashi!"Kagome said smiling.

"Took ya a minute there, didn't it?"He asked as he patted her on the head.

Kagome blushed and put her head down.

"Nothing to be shy about though. A lot of people are slow."He said smiling.

"I-I'm not slow!" Kagome protested.

"Woah, a little feisty, are we?"He asked.

_What the fudge monkey does 'feisty' mean?_ Kagome asked herself."I- What!? Feisty?" (She has no idea what that means. her life no boyfriends, dates, romance, big vocabulary, ect )

The boy laughed. "No, no, no! I only meant that you got worked up over that statement."

"Oh . . ."Kagome said as her face turned even redder. Then, she smiled.

"What are you so happy about?"He asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's just I learned a new word."Kagome said smiling, her cheeks pink. Kagome put her head down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!"Kagome said lifting her head up smiling.

"How old are you anyway?"He asked.

"Uhh . . . 15." Kagome said

"Forgot that too, huh?"He asked.

"Sort of . . ."Kagome said with a smile.

"You're funny, you know that?"He asked.

"If you say so."Kagome said smiling.

"Can I ask you something else?"He asked.

"Sure."Kagome said smiling.

"Are you gonna go to the school dance this Friday? Or do you have a boyfriend?"He asked.

"Ah! N-no! I don't!- a boyfriend!"Kagome stuttered as her face turned redder.

He laughed. "Well then, are you going to the dance?"

"I might . . ."Kagome said. She had just said she wasn't going.

"Great! So I'll see you there?"He asked.

"Um, I'm not sure! I-I have to talk to Mom and I don't even know who-"

He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"See you there . . . Miss Kagome."He said and walked off.

Kagome put her hands to her cheeks as the shock started to ware off a little.

_Omg! Kagome thought. I was hit on . . . for the first time! Oh, and he was so nice, if not a bit sarcastic. I can't beleive I just had a conversation with him and hey- I don't even know his name! _

Kagome ran around the corner to go see if he was still there, but he had vanished. All Kagome could see was a limozine driving down the road.

"Awww . . . Oh well. I'll probably never see him again anyway."Kagome said as she walked back to school.

_I wonder . . . he looks familiar. He looked about my age though . . . and- Stop it Kagome! You know you're not allowed to date! You're mom would get mad! You should just better not go to the dance at all. Uhhh! But he was so nice and handsome with his silver hair, deep golden eyes his . . . OMG!!! He looked just like Prince Inuyasha! I just fell for that jackass! I- No, I'll be at that dance and I'll give him a piece of my mind!__ But I just talked to a Prince . . . cool_

_OMG! And that is the end of chapter 1! Hope ya liked it. I want atleast 5 reviews plz. I have the story done up to 4 and if you want them, you gotta review. sorry this chappies so short. thanx for reading. _

_XOXO Giggle Wiggles_

**Chapter 2**

"Kagome dear! Hurry up and get in this house before you catch a cold!" Ms. Higurashi yelled as she watched Kagome run from the gates through the rain.

"I'm coming!"Kagome yelled as she took the plastic folder that kept the rain away off of her head and stepped onto the porch. _The news didn't say anything about rain today . . . shows how reliable they are . . . _Kagome thought

"Dear, Kagome! Go inside, quickly now! Get a warm shower and change those clothes. Come now, dinner will be ready soon, and then you can do your homework."Ms. Higurashi said as she shooed Kagome into their nice, warm home.

Kagome did as she was told. She ran upstairs and put her bookbag on the floor. Then, she got out a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. (underwear and bra ,too.) Then, she hopped into the shower. Kagome didn't take too long though, because she had to go get Souta from the bus stop down the road. Kagome quickly got dressed and grabbed her deep blue jacket.

"Mom, I'm going to get Souta!"Kagome yelled as she went out the door.

"Ok! Be careful dear!"Ms. Higurashi yelled from the kitchen.

Kagome grabbed the umbrella off the porch and walked toward the bus stop down the road. Kagome stood waiting for a minute as an image approched her.

"Told ya it would rain."He said and kept on walking.

Kagome looked at the man . . . he looked strangely familiar llike the prince dude. With the same voice, hair, eyes, height, skin color, and handsome face. (and sexxxxyyyyness! by ashley )

_Wait . . ._ Kagome thought. _He looks just like . . . Prince Inuyasha!_

By this time, he was already down the sidewalk.

"Wait up!"Kagome yelled as she ran after him. She was determined to give him a piece of her mind.

Kagome ran as her heart raced. Maybe what she told him would actually change that kingdom and the people could be happier.

"Wait up! I need to talk to you! I-ah!"Kagome said as she headed face first towards the ground. Then, something grabbed her.

"You ok?"He asked as he pulled Kagome up.

"I- Thank you. Uh . . ."Kagome looked up. It was him!

"Yes?"He asked. "Why did you come after me?"

"Because I-I needed to talk to you! I mean, uh, you-you are Prince Inuyasha, right?"Kagome asked.

He asked. "How did you know? Are you another girl who dreams to marry me?"

_Marry him?! ME?! He's the prince of a horribl foreign country and he thinks __**I**__ want to marry him? Oh, it's on!_ Kagome thought.

Kagome shot him a death look. "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last person on earth! How dare you ask me that? You know that makes you seem like a stuck up pig, right?"

Inuyasha laughed again. "If you do not wish to marry me, then why do you want to talk to me?"

"Because, I wanted to talk to you about your 'Country' and how I think that you can change it."Kagome said truthfully.

"Well, some one's moody, aren't they?"Inuyasha asked.

"Uh! What do you mean by that?"Kagome asked, still giving him a death look.

"You just change moods so easily. A second ago you were happy I helped you and now you think I'm a stuck up fat pig."Inuyasha explained, smiling down on her as she was still leaning on him.

"Well, I just can't stand it when people who have had everything given to them on a silver platter think they're better than people who work to get what they need."Kagome said, looking him dead in those beauitful eyes, deep golden pools of shimmering liquid. (That sounds like pee on the side walk on a sunny day . . . ha!)

_Wha-what's wrong with me?_ Kagome asked herself.

"I never said I was better than anybody!"Inuyasha countered back, looking in her big, brown beautiful childish eyes. Inuyasha felt himself blush.

"You act like it, though . . ."Kagome said looking away from his gaze. "And you better not ask me to call you '_Prince' _Inuyasha, either."

"I doubted you would even if I asked."Inuyasha said with a slight smile.

There was a long silence until Inuyasha broke it.

"Well?"He asked.

"Well, what?"Kagome asked, looking back up at him now.

"Aren't you going to tell me your ideas?"Inuyasha asked.

"My ideas . . . ? Oh! My ideas! I mean, you-you'd really be willing to listen to them?"Kagome asked. She was so excited! She might be able to change the horrible lives those people are living now. And after that, maybe she'll be a hero, or some important link to history, or better yet . . . RULER OF THE PENGUINS!!!

"Yes, I would. I don't know why, but something about you makes me want to trust you, so yes I'll listen."Inuyasha said looking her in the eyes.

"Ah! Thank you!"Kagome said smiling.

"Yes, well, their is a catch."Inuyasha said.

"What is it?"Kagome asked.

"I don't really mind, but I think we're a cute sight to passerby's."Inuyasha said.

_What did he mean by . . . Ah! _Kagome thought.

"Omg! I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice!"Kagome said standing up on her own.

Inuyasha laughed. "It's okay."

Kagome just smiled, her cheeks pink.

_I'm so happy! I may be able to change the world! Oh, I can't wait to tell Grandpa, Mom and Souta! . . . . Oh, no! Souta!_ Kagome thought.

"Ah, um, I-I'm sorry! I have to go!"Kagome said as she took off running towards the bus stop.

"Kagome, wait!"Inuyasha called after her. "What wrong?"

"I-I have to get my brother from the bus stop, I still have to do my home work, and I have to eat dinner. I-I'm sorry, but I'll write to you in your kingdom."Kagome said as she went off again.

This time, Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Do you think I could join you?"

"What?"Kagome asked, looking puzzled.

"I mean, do you think I could eat dinner with you and we could talk?"Inuyasha asked.

"I'm pretty sure you can, b-but I have to get Souta before Mom finds out I'm not there."Kagome said.

"Well, then, c'mon!"Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the bus stop.

Kagome face turned rosey red. He seemed so carefree. Kagome wished she could be like that . . . Kagome shook her head. _I don't think I'll go down __**that**__ path right now._

**Wooooossshhh!! Squeeeeeek!!** The bus sounded as it stopped in front of them. A lot of young faces came off of the bus, and Souta was the last to get off.

"Hey, Souta."Kagome said as she took his hand.

"Hey, Sis."Souta said then looked at Inuyasha."Who is he?"

"Who? Me?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Wait . . . are you Kagome's _boyfriend_?"Souta asked.

Kagome blushed. "Don't be silly, Souta. He's just a friend."

"Uh-huh. Your blush says you're lying."Souta said pointing.

"Uh, just go on, twerp."Kagome said as she pushed him along onto the porch.

Okie smokie! and that's the end of Chapter 2! how do ya like it so far? lol. okay, well, i'm sorry it's so short, but chapter three will be alot long. like i said, i have it completed up to chapter 4, so if ya want the rest you've gotta review. I want to have 5 more reviews before you get the next chapter, so there ya have it! no reviews no story.

XOXO

Giggle Wiggles

_**Chapter 3**_

"Oh, Souta! You got your shoes so dirty in that mud at school. Leave them out her, and I'll wash them tomorrow. Oh, and do be quiet. Grandpa came in and went right to sleep, so- Oh! Hello, who are you?"Ms. Higurashi said as she finally noticed Inuyasha.

"Oh, uh, Mom this is, uh, Inuyasha."Kagome said, her face pink.

"Oh, well, hello there." Ms. Higurashi said smiling.

"Hello, Ma'am."Inuyasha said.

"Ah! Oh, I'm terribly sorry! Come in, come in! You must be freezing from the rain."Ms. Higurashi said as she shooed Kagome and Inuyasha into the house."So, Kagome, how do you two know each other?"

"Ah, um, we-we go to school together."Kagome said eyeing Inuyasha as if to say 'Go along with it or I'll get the penguins, in which I will rule one day, to attack you!'

"Uh, yes. Yes, we do go to the same school."Inuyasha said looking back at Ms. Higurashi. "And the reason we met up at the bus stop was because I was walking along and she said she was waiting on her brother, so I deacided to stay with her and talk."

"That was so sweet of you. So what classes do you have together?"

"Science."Kagome spoke up as Inuyasha said "English."

Ms. Higurashi gave then a weird look.

"We have both classes together, Mom."Kagome lied before Inuyasha had a chance to say anything.

"I see. You know your father and I had History together and nevermind."Ms Higurashi paused for a moment in thought and then came back to reality. "Oh, Souta's bus was late today! You must be famished. I tell you what, you can eat with us tonight for taking care of my little Kagome."Ms. Higurashi said smiling as she went into the kitchen.

"Thanks."Inuyasha said as he rubbed Kagome's head.

_Uhhhh . . . ! _Kagome thought to herself.

"Oh, dear!"Ms. Higurashi said as she looked through a cabinet.

"What's wrong, Mama?"Kagome asked.

"It seems we're out of rice and noodles . . ."Ms. Higurashi said as she closed a cabinet door. "Hmm. Tell ya what, Souta and I will run to the store and get some more."

"Awe, man!"Souta said

"B-but what about us?"Kagome asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you two will be fine on your own. You guys can go watch video games, or play tv."Ms. Higurashi said as she grabbed her purse, holding the door open for Souta.

"You got that backwards, Mom."Kagome said.

"You know what I meant. I'll be back in an hour."She finally said and locked the door shut from the outside.

There was a moment of silence.

"So . . ."Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at this girl. How had he ended up in a complete strangers house? Oh, yeah. He had followed her from the school and ordered his guards to go into town and leave him. Will, he did think she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes. He loved her wavy ebony black hair and her slim hourglass figure.

He also loved her fiery spirit, jumping at his every remark and blushing at every compliment. The one feature he could get over though, were her big chocolate brown eyes. They held so much mystery to him and looked lonely, as well as different emotions. Some of her actions reminded him of a child. She was so cute.

"So?! So my mom is stupid! How could she leave me in the same house with a boy for almost an hour!? And how did she beleive you?! Or me?!"Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha caught himself staring and snapped back to reality."H-hey, it's not big of a deal. We're okay as long as we don't get caught. And hey, what's so wrong with being in the same house with me? It's not like we're gonna do someting . . . unless you wanna."Inuyasha added smirking.

"Um, no thanks."Kagome said as she went to walk up the stairs.

"Ya know,"Inuyasha said as they were half way up the stair case," you're really beauitful."

Kagome's heart skipped a thousand beats. "Uh, I- no, I'm not."

They made it to the top of the stairs.

"Yes, you are."Inuyasha said as he picked her head up with his thumb.

Kagome blushed, then started to laugh. "Sure! You've probably dated maids better looking than me! Ha ha ha! Thanks, I needed that laugh."

"I've never dated a maid before."Inuyasha said. "And you are beauitful."

"Well, Prince Joke-a-Lot, thank you. You flatter me."Kagome said.

"Why do you think I'm joking?"Inuyasha asked.

"Because,"Kagome started,"it's not like I've ever been asked out. Heck, I haven't even had my first kiss yet!" Kagome blushed as they walked into their room. _Did I just admit that to a complete stranger?_

"You haven't even had your first kiss yet?"Inuyasha asked, looking suprized.

"Nope."Kagome said as she sat down on her bed, which was covered in thousands of stuffed animals, like penguins and furbies. (Are furbies an animal?)

Kagome reached under her bed and pulled out a tablet of paper and a blue pen.

"Okay,"Kagome said,"let's get started."

"Sure."Inuyasha said.

"First of all,"Kagome said,"why does your brother want a to go to war with Canada?"

"I don't know."Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, well if it was up to me, I would set up a democracy when I became King, wait, I mean President and start have a peace treaty set up." Kagome said.

"Democracy . . . ?"Inuyasha asked.

"Like America. You know, how we can make and keep our pay check with out having to share it with the governmant."Kagome said.

"Oh. Well, I don't think there is anything wrong with it."Inuyasha said.

"Yes, in theory, a monarchy country is meant to be good, but I beleive that people should be able to keep what they work for."Kagome said.

"Yes, but you don't get free health care in a democracy."Inuyasha pointed out.

"Still,"Kagome said,"I think that a democracy would be best."

"Ah, well. On to other matters."Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Okay then, lets talk about your so called 'contest'."Kagome said

"What about it?"Inuyasha asked.

"I feel it's very degrating to women. I mean, all you do is pick out the prettiest girl you see, talk to them for a while, and ask the one you like the most to marry you."Kagome said.

"And?"Inuyasha asked.

"And that's not falling in love."Kagome said looking down as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh, so you're the romantic type, huh?"Inuyasha asked.

"I-not really. It's just, if I had to marry, I would like to fall in love with them instead of basing it on looks."Kagome said truthfully.

"You must have had a long time to think about it."Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Wha-what?"Kagome asked, her blush becoming deeper.

"Well, you haven't even had your first kiss yet and you're 15. Most people your age have already had theirs. You must think about it at sometime, don't you?"Inuyasha asked.

"No, not really. I'm usually too busy with school or home. It doesn't really matter to me, though. I just don't think I'm one of those people meant to fall in love, ya know?"Kagome lied with dreamy eyes.

The truth was, she had thought about it for a while. It's not like she had never been asked out, though. Actually, the only time she ever was was in 5th grade by a nerd named Hojo. Her mom had found the note, in the end, and said she couldn't. But why was she telling this to a complete stranger? Someting in her felt as if she could trust him. She was always good at judging people. Maybe she really could trust him.

"I don't beleive that."Inuyasha said, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, well beleive what you want. It won't change facts."Kagome said with a shrug.

"Facts? How do you know that it's a fact you'll never fall in love?"Inuyasha asked.

"It's just the way life is."Kagome said, as she turned her head from his gaze.

"It's sad to think like that, ya know? You should get a better self estime of yourself, or you'll think like this forever."Inuyasha said looking concerned.

"What's so wrong with that? I'm happy like I am now." Kagome said with a shrug.

"No."Inuyasha said.

"No what?"Kagome asked.

"You're not happy."Inuyasha said, looking her in the eyes.

"How do you know? You've only known me for a day. And why don't you think I'm happy? I have a loving family, my own room compete with pinguins and furbies, a good education, and life ahead of me. What more could I want?"Kagome asked, looking away from his stare.

"To have a friend."Inuyasha said.

"I have plenty of friends."Kagome lied.

"Name three."Inuyasha said.

"Well, uh, meet Minnie, my loving teddy bear."Kagome said hugging it.

"That's not a friend."Inuyasha said.

"Hey you said-"

"Okay, a living, _breathing_ friend."Inuyasha said.

Kagome was silent. "Let's get back to the subject if how to change your country for the better."

"Why are _you _changing the subject?"Inuyasha asked.

"The subject was about how degrating that contest is."Kagome countered.

"Why don't you have any friends?"Inuyasha asked.

"You know, your country could really-"

"Why Kagome? Do you want to be alone? Forever and ever?"Inuyasha asked.

"I-"

"Do you just hate people?"

"No, I-"

"Do you think they'll hurt you?"

"I-"

"Have you ever tried to talk to anyone?"

"Well . . ."

"Or is it because you won't open up to them?"Inuyasha asked.

"It's not that!"Kagome yelled, her heart racing.

"Then what are you scared of?"Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's face turned red. "Nothing!"

"Really? Not anything? You know, everyone is scared of something."Inuyasha countered.

"I'm not."Kagome said

"Can I ask you something, Kagome?"Inuyasha asked

"Haven't you asked enough for all of us?"Kagome asked.

"Please?"Inuyasha asked

"Sure."Kagome said bluntly.

"If you won't open up to anyone else, then open up to me."Inuyasha said looking her in the eyes once more.

Once more, Kagome glanced away. "I don't even know you."

"And you won't get to know me unless you open up to me."Inuyasha countered.

"Why do you even care if I get to know you?"Kagome asked looking suspicious.

"Because,"Inuyasha said,"after school is out for spring break, I would like you to come to my kingdom with me."

Kagome practically choked from shock. He actually wanted her to be in some contest for his hand in marrage. She would never do that! Did he think she was that simple? And why would she go over there to compete with 9 other girls that were beauitful, feminime, and sophisticated for the heart of a stranger. She would never do that.

"You okay?"Inuyasha asked.

"Y-yeah!'Kagome choked out from a cough."I'm sorry, but I could never do that. How could you even think I would do that? I despise your country and its ways, and now you think I want to live for 2 weeks? Not to mention the fact that I would be competing for a man I hardly even know, and barely even like with much more sophisticated and beauitful girls."

"Well, I can change that."Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Wha- why would you change it?"Kagome asked.

"Because,"Inuyasha said,"I want to get to know you better."

"No, trust me, you don't."Kagome said with a sigh.

"Yes, trust me, I do. I'll do whatever it takes to get you to come. So, you don't like the contest, huh? I'll make sure there isn't one."Inuyasha said.

"But-"

"You say you want to help my country, I'll find a way for you to do that."

"But-"

"You say you'll never fall in love,"Inuyasha said as he leaned down on her, so close their noses almost met, "I'll make sure you do."

"But what if I don't agree with-"

Inuyasha put his finger over her lips, shook his head, and smiled. "Trust me, you will."

"Kagome, we're back!"Ms. Higurashi yelled from downstairs.

"Uh- o-ok Mom!"Kagome yelled back."We-we have to go downstairs."

Inuyasha smiled at the sight of her blushing again. "I know." Inuyasha said as he stood up off the bed, grabbed Kagome's hand, and kissed it lightly.

Kagome's face turned redder and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know what your trying to do, but I'm not buying **any** of it."

To Kagome's suprize, he still smiled. "Just remember my promise."

Kagome held onto the rail while going down the stairs very tightly. Why? Because her knees were VERY weak for some reason Kagome didn't know.

As Kagome did this, Inuyasha laughed to himself about how Kagome was reacting after a simple kiss on the hand. _I've never met any girl as innocent as her . . . I wonder why she won't talk to anyone though. Of course, from what she's told me about her mother, being as strict as she is, I guess if I was in her situation, I wouldn't have many friends either . . ._

"Kagome, we're back."Ms. Higurashi said as she unloaded the shopping bags.

"Would you like any help, Ms. Higurashi?"Inuyasha asked as he walked into the kitchen after Kagome.

"Oh, what a gentleman! Yes, if you don't mind, would you please put the herbal tea in that cabinet?"Ms. Higurashi asked as she put some ramen noodles in the cabinet.

Kagome was busy doing her own thing: reading the pickled radish label.

"Kagome, quit standing there and do something useful like the dishes."Ms. Higurashi ordered.

Kagome put the jar down and walked over to the sink where 4 cups, 4 cereal bowls, and 4 spoons lay. Kagome turned the cold water on, then the hot and added some soap to the water. By the time Kagome was finished, everything, except for the radish, had been put away. Kagome couldn't find a towel to wipe her hands on, so she decided it would dry by the air faster anyway.

Kagome went back over to the counter, picked up the jar, and began to read it again. Kagome was deep in thought when Inuyasha came up bahind her.

"Hey, Kagome I-"

"Ahhhhhhh!"Kagome screamed loudly as she dropped the jar onto the floor as glass splattered everywhere.

"Good heavens, what was that?"Ms. Higurashi said running into the kitchen with a worried expression on her face.

"S-sorry Mom! I didn't mean to! I-Inuyasha just suprized me and-"

"Oh, dear Kagome. Just clean this up. Everyone makes mistakes."Ms. Higurashi said as she went back into the living room.

Kagome bent down and started to pick up the glass.

"Her, let me help you."Inuyasha said as he bent over to help.

"N-no! It's OK, I've got it."Kagome said as she picked up a large piece of glass and accidently cut the middle of her hand. "Sssss! Ow . . ."Kagome said as she looked at her stinging hand.

"Are you alright, Kagome? No, you're bleeding . . . See? Next time let me help you."Inuyasha said looking at the painful expression on Kagome's face from the pickled raddish juice. "Here, go put the glass in the trash and I'll get the rest. You get the 1st aid kit."

Kagome, basically having no other choice, agreed and did as she was told.

"There,"Inuyasha said as he wrapped her hand with a band aid in Kagome's room on the floor, "you should feel a little better now."

"Thanks."Kagome said as she smiled a half smile.

"No problem,"Inuyasha said as he put the first aid kit back together.

Kagome just smiled.

"Kagome,"Inuyasha said,"You know, you never answered my question."

"What question?"Kagome asked absent mindedly.

"You never told me the truth about why you never open up to people."Inuyasha explained.

Kagome's expression turned to a nervous look. "I talk to people."

"I know you talk to people, but you never say what's on your mind or how you feel."Inuyasha said.

"I do too!"Kagome snapped.

"Like what?"Inuyasha coutered.

"Like last week, I told my mom I felt sick and I told her I felt bad about getting a B on my math test."Kagome said smiling a fake smile.

"I'm talking about a friendship. You know, that one person that you can tell everything to."Inuyasha said.

"I don't need anyone like that. I'm happy like this."Kagome said, true lonliness showing in her eyes.

Inuyasha leaned over Kagome. "No. You're not happy like this."

"You would know this how?"Kagome asked.

"Because,"Inuyasha said looking her in the eyes,"it's all in you eyes. And your eyes, Kagome, only show how truly lonely you are."

Kagome blinked. "Ya know, you're crazy. No one can read people's eyes. How do I know this? Because your eyes send pictures to the-"

"Don't be a smart ass."Inuyasha said half smiling at her sarcasm.

"Ah! Y-you shouldn't say that!"Kagome said looking at him as if he was crazy. "And haven't we gone over this already."

"Yes, but I haven't gotten any answers."Inuyasha said half smiling.

"Answers? Answers to what?"Kagome asked curiously.

"First of all, will you be joining me in my country?"Inuyasha asked.

"Wha-what? Y-you mean you were serious?"Kagome asked.

"Yes, I was dead serious."Inuyasha said calmly.

"Are you outta your mind?!"Kagome said looking surprized.

"I don't think so."Inuyasha said smiling at her comment.

_Omg!_ Kagome thought. _Is this guy doing drugs? I could never go to some foriegn country._

**Chapter 4**

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I have been busy like you don't even know! I am so so so so so so sorry!!!!!! Plz forgive me! I want 5 reviews b4 i post anymore tho. I've got it typed up to chapter six so the faster you review, the more you read!!!!!

XOXO

Giggle Wiggles

Kagome looked around at the private jet she was about to board. _How did I get here again?_ Kagome asked herself as a man dressed like the guys from "Men In Black" took her luggage.

**Flash Back**

In Kagome's living room 

"Kagome, will you?"

"No! I'm not going to!"Kagome yelled back.

"Well, why not?"Ms. Higurashi asked. 'I mean, he's practically begging you, Kagome. C'mon dear, your 15/ go out and have a little bit of fun. You'll just be going as friends."

"Yeah!"Inuyasha chirpped in."C'mon, it's just a silly dance."

"But Mom, I- wait, I thought I wasn't even allowed to date!"

"Yes, but"Ms. Higurashi lowered her voice,"it's his ears. I just can't let you turn him down when he looks so cute. And he's a gentleman, ya know? it won't hurt. I know you don't want to be cooped up here on a Friday night."

Kagome looked at her mother in disbelief. How could she say that? Everyboy she ever liked she could even go to the park with, but now she can go to a dance with a stranger? (not that her Mom knew that but anyways . . .) And his ears weren't that cute . . . okay well, maybe they were . . . Uhhh!

_Maybe if I say yes, they'll both get off my back . . ._ Kagome thought. She looked from her mother to Inuyasha, from Inuyaha back to her mother . . .

Kagome sighed. "Okay . . . fine, I'll go to the Mascarade Dance with you."

"YAY!!"Ms. Higurashi exclaimed."I'll have to go guy some film for my camera in the morning." She walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked happier than a tornado in a trailer park. (OMG!!! I LOVE MATER!!!!!)

"What?"he asked with a mischevious look on his face.

"You just **had **to ask infront of **her**!"Kagome yelled.

"Now, now, my dear, Kagome. It's was an oppertune moment in which I had to take. After yuo told me about your mother, i had a feeling she would 'encourage' you to go with me."Inuyasha explained.

"You're a total jerk! You tricked me! You asked me about all that stuff!"Kagome yelled pointing at him.

"Well, it just shows how naiive you are sometimes."Inuyasha said jokingly.

"Naiive? Naiive?!"Kagome asked looking angry.

"You don't even know what that means, do you?"Inuyasha asked

"You know what?!"Kagome asked as a blush crept up on her cheeks in embarrassment because she really didn't know what it meant.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he took about 5 steps closer to her.

Kagome back up."I'm gonna hurt you one of these days."

"I'd like to see you try."

And that's all it took. Kagome lunged at Inuyasha and knocked him down onto the couch, her falling ontop of him. They then fell slowly to the floor. They were both laughing.

Inuyasha caught her by her wrists and pined the rest of her down with the rest of his body since he was ontop of her. Kagome struggled, tried to move her legs, break away from the grip he had on her wrists and nothing work.

"Kagome,"Inuyasha asked,"guess what?"

"Hmm?"Kagome answered.

"I win."

Kagome finally slipped her wrists free. "I don't think so!"

She flipped them over and she was now ontop of him. He flipped them over again.

"Well I do."Inuyasha said."And now you hafta beg for mercy."

"Merc-"Kagome never got to finished her statement because Inuyasha started a tickle atack on her like crazy. Kagome laughed and wiggled under his weight, squirming like a worm trying to get him to stop.

"Ahahahahaha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha stop!!"Kagome half laughed and half screamed.

"What? I can't hear you, Kagome! You're laughing too loud!"

"Ahaha! Inu-Inuyasha! Ahaha! Stop! Ahaha! I'm seri- ahahahahaha!"KAgome laughed.

"Either say mercy or you'll end up peeing your pants!"Inuyasha joked.

"Okay! Okay! OKAY!!!!! MERCY!!!!!"Kagome screamed.

"I'm sorry, don't think I can hear you!"

"MERCY!!!!!"Kagome screamed

Inuyasha laughed some more and then got off of her.

"That was fun . . ."He panted.

Kagome took a deep breath. I'm . . . gonna . .. kill . . . you . . ."

"You can barely speak. How do you think you can kill me if you can't even do that?"

"I'm . .. getting . . . sick . . . of your . . . atttitude . . . Mr . . ."Kagome panted.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Truce?"Inuyasha asked holding out his hand for her to take.

"Yeah . . . Truce . . ."Kagome shook his hand carefully placing a pair of crossed fingers behind her back.

"Cool beans."Inuyasha said helping her stand up as he did. "So love, I'll see you at the dance, won't I?"

"If you call me 'love' again, no."Kagome said with a blunt look on her face.

"Okay, darling. I'll see you then."He said as he walked to the frint door, still holding onto Kagome's hand.

"Okay, I guess . . ."Kagome said giving their hands an odd look.

Inuyasah put his lips next to her ear and wispered "See you then, love." and kissed her on the cheek. Kagome's face turned a deep shade of red as he looked at her, their hands slowly coming apart. He winked, and then walked out the door, closing it on his way.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Kagome asked herself as she touched the place on her ckeek where he had kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

My Prince

By: Ashley Jarriel

**Chapter 1** For the sake of everybody... I declare this as being rated I for immiture. It could also be rated PG-13 for mild language, sexual content, sounding stupid, and the drugs I was on while writing this. lol! Just Kidding...or am I? Hahahahahahah! Please review. (no one was harmed in the making of this fan fic except for the guy who tried to steal the weed I had just boutght from the corner )

**"And in other news, Prince Inuyasha has chosen out small city of Louisville, as well as 9 other cities around the world, to find a his 'Perfect Match'. Now, as his brother, King Sesshomaru, announced earlier this month, only 10 girls will be selected, and no one knows which school the Prince will choose. Now, remember that the girls choosen will be allowed to go to the kingdom with the Prince during Spring Break and that we no idea when or what time the Prince will **

**arrive. Also, the hit movie, "Pinguins V.S. Furbies While Smuggling the Ninja Turtles Out of the Toilet While Fighting the Teen Titans" is a huge hit in the box office for . . ."** The WTOC news anchor said as she flipped through papers. (Spring break is only a 1 day away.)

"Awwwwwww . . . ."All the girls said together dreamily followed by wisperes about Prince Inuyasha. Every girl adored him for his long, silver hair, his deep golden eyes that looked at if they could see right through you, and his flawless figure. Every girl adored him, every girl that is, except for one named Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome was a normal American southern girl who had lived in in Alabama all her life. She was basically nomal, except for the fact that she was very smart and was hyper 75 of the time. She was liked by teachers and kids, except for a few who hated her for being the so called "Teacher's Pet" or "Goody Goody". Yet, the kids she got along with weren't able to be called her _best friend_, but more like aquantence.

Though, there were two girls that absoultly despised Kagome: Kagura and Kanna. What they did was the equivalent of having the whole school laugh at you. They had broken Kagome science project that Kagome had worked 3 months on, tripped her in the hallways and lunch room, pulled her hair, spilt ink on the white shirt of her uniform, the list goes on and on.

Kagome has long ebony hair and big chocolate brown eyes. She was about 5'5" with a perfect hourglass figure. She liked to go to movies and loved listening to all types of music. Now, back to why she hates the prince .

It's not that Kagome didn't like the Prince as a person, not that she knew him like that, it's just his politics. Kagome thought that it was stupid for his brother to want to go to war with Canada. (The only thing I could think of . . . ?) Not to mention the fact that he supported a monarchy. Yet sadly, the fact that Kagome thought this, didn't change a thing. (back to da story!)

"Ahhh, I wonder if Prince Inuyasha will come to our school!"Yukina said with dreamy eyes.

"Yeah! If he did, I hope he'd pick me!"Motoko said with dreamy eyes as well.

"Ha! Yeah, right. If Prince Inuyasha came to our school, then he would obviously pick me!"Kagura said with a snooty smile as she flicked her short black hair behind her ear.

Kana nodded behind her.

Kagome let out a laugh. _Sure he would, Kagura._

Kagura looked at Kagome as if she were spit. "What's so funny, Kagome? The fact that Prince Inuyasha would never pick you? Or the fact that you look like a peice of shit?"

Kagome looked at Kagura like she was going to hit her. (Which she would have done if it wouldn't have gotten her in trouble.) "No, Kagura, just the fact that a slut would think so highly of herself."

"You little-"

"Sit down, Kagura!"Ms. Toa said as she sat down at her oak desk.

"You're little goody goody ass is gonna get it one of these days!"Kagura wispered as she walked to her seat.

"Girls, I have a bit of good news to tell you all."Ms. Toa said smiling.

All the girls started to whisper.

"Hush now, and I'll tell you."Ms. Toa waited a minute. "As you know, in a few days you will all be out of school for two weeks of Spring Break. Yes, well, I have convinced the principal to allow the school to have a dance on Friday."

The class smiled and began to gossip.

"Settle down, settle down. I just thought that you all would like to know this so you could go and by an outfit or something."Ms. Toa said as the bell rang."You can now go to first period."

During the whole day, all anyone could talk about was Prince Inuyasha.

_Urrhhh!_ Kagome thought as she sat by herself at a lunch table outside. _Why did he have to pick here! Now that's all everyone will talk about! I'm so sick of hearing about his hair, his butt, and how him and his brother look alike! Gawd, all these rich snobs think about is fashion and boys! They don't even care about their education or how badly the people of the monarchy country live! They don't know what it's like to have to work or live under the rule of one person! I'm not even going to go to this stupid dance 'cause of that Prince! They're all so-_

"Hello."Someone said and sat be Kagome on her right.

"Huh?"Kagome asked and looked over. It was a boy with silver hair put up in a red hat, deep golden eyes, and olive-colored skin."Oh, h-hi."

"Lovely day, isn't it?"He asked as the sun hit his face, he was rather hansdome.

"I-I suppose."Kagome said followed by a sigh.

"Hmm . . . I have a bad feeling it's going to rain today."He said.

"Oh! I hate it when it rains . . ."Kagmoe trailed off.

" Why?"He asked.

"I- n-never mind"Kagome said.

"So, what's your name?"He asked.

"My name? Oh . . .Oh! It's Kagome Higurashi!"Kagome said smiling.

"Took ya a minute there, didn't it?"He asked as he patted her on the head.

Kagome blushed and put her head down.

"Nothing to be shy about though. A lot of people are slow."He said smiling.

"I-I'm not slow!" Kagome protested.

"Woah, a little feisty, are we?"He asked.

_What the fudge monkey does 'feisty' mean?_ Kagome asked herself."I- What!? Feisty?" (She has no idea what that means. her life no boyfriends, dates, romance, big vocabulary, ect )

The boy laughed. "No, no, no! I only meant that you got worked up over that statement."

"Oh . . ."Kagome said as her face turned even redder. Then, she smiled.

"What are you so happy about?"He asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's just I learned a new word."Kagome said smiling, her cheeks pink. Kagome put her head down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!"Kagome said lifting her head up smiling.

"How old are you anyway?"He asked.

"Uhh . . . 15." Kagome said

"Forgot that too, huh?"He asked.

"Sort of . . ."Kagome said with a smile.

"You're funny, you know that?"He asked.

"If you say so."Kagome said smiling.

"Can I ask you something else?"He asked.

"Sure."Kagome said smiling.

"Are you gonna go to the school dance this Friday? Or do you have a boyfriend?"He asked.

"Ah! N-no! I don't!- a boyfriend!"Kagome stuttered as her face turned redder.

He laughed. "Well then, are you going to the dance?"

"I might . . ."Kagome said. She had just said she wasn't going.

"Great! So I'll see you there?"He asked.

"Um, I'm not sure! I-I have to talk to Mom and I don't even know who-"

He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"See you there . . . Miss Kagome."He said and walked off.

Kagome put her hands to her cheeks as the shock started to ware off a little.

_Omg! Kagome thought. I was hit on . . . for the first time! Oh, and he was so nice, if not a bit sarcastic. I can't beleive I just had a conversation with him and hey- I don't even know his name! _

Kagome ran around the corner to go see if he was still there, but he had vanished. All Kagome could see was a limozine driving down the road.

"Awww . . . Oh well. I'll probably never see him again anyway."Kagome said as she walked back to school.

_I wonder . . . he looks familiar. He looked about my age though . . . and- Stop it Kagome! You know you're not allowed to date! You're mom would get mad! You should just better not go to the dance at all. Uhhh! But he was so nice and handsome with his silver hair, deep golden eyes his . . . OMG!!! He looked just like Prince Inuyasha! I just fell for that jackass! I- No, I'll be at that dance and I'll give him a piece of my mind!__ But I just talked to a Prince . . . cool_

_OMG! And that is the end of chapter 1! Hope ya liked it. I want atleast 5 reviews plz. I have the story done up to 4 and if you want them, you gotta review. sorry this chappies so short. thanx for reading. _

_XOXO Giggle Wiggles_

Chapter 2

"Kagome dear! Hurry up and get in this house before you catch a cold!" Ms. Higurashi yelled as she watched Kagome run from the gates through the rain.

"I'm coming!"Kagome yelled as she took the plastic folder that kept the rain away off of her head and stepped onto the porch. _The news didn't say anything about rain today . . . shows how reliable they are . . . _Kagome thought

"Dear, Kagome! Go inside, quickly now! Get a warm shower and change those clothes. Come now, dinner will be ready soon, and then you can do your homework."Ms. Higurashi said as she shooed Kagome into their nice, warm home.

Kagome did as she was told. She ran upstairs and put her bookbag on the floor. Then, she got out a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. (underwear and bra ,too.) Then, she hopped into the shower. Kagome didn't take too long though, because she had to go get Souta from the bus stop down the road. Kagome quickly got dressed and grabbed her deep blue jacket.

"Mom, I'm going to get Souta!"Kagome yelled as she went out the door.

"Ok! Be careful dear!"Ms. Higurashi yelled from the kitchen.

Kagome grabbed the umbrella off the porch and walked toward the bus stop down the road. Kagome stood waiting for a minute as an image approched her.

"Told ya it would rain."He said and kept on walking.

Kagome looked at the man . . . he looked strangely familiar llike the prince dude. With the same voice, hair, eyes, height, skin color, and handsome face. (and sexxxxyyyyness! by ashley )

Kagome thought. 

By this time, he was already down the sidewalk.

"Wait up!"Kagome yelled as she ran after him. She was determined to give him a piece of her mind.

Kagome ran as her heart raced. Maybe what she told him would actually change that kingdom and the people could be happier.

"Wait up! I need to talk to you! I-ah!"Kagome said as she headed face first towards the ground. Then, something grabbed her.

"You ok?"He asked as he pulled Kagome up.

"I- Thank you. Uh . . ."Kagome looked up. It was him!

"Yes?"He asked. "Why did you come after me?"

"Because I-I needed to talk to you! I mean, uh, you-you are Prince Inuyasha, right?"Kagome asked.

He asked. "How did you know? Are you another girl who dreams to marry me?"

Kagome thought. 

Kagome shot him a death look. "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last person on earth! How dare you ask me that? You know that makes you seem like a stuck up pig, right?"

Inuyasha laughed again. "If you do not wish to marry me, then why do you want to talk to me?"

"Because, I wanted to talk to you about your 'Country' and how I think that you can change it."Kagome said truthfully.

"Well, some one's moody, aren't they?"Inuyasha asked.

"Uh! What do you mean by that?"Kagome asked, still giving him a death look.

"You just change moods so easily. A second ago you were happy I helped you and now you think I'm a stuck up fat pig."Inuyasha explained, smiling down on her as she was still leaning on him.

"Well, I just can't stand it when people who have had everything given to them on a silver platter think they're better than people who work to get what they need."Kagome said, looking him dead in those beauitful eyes, deep golden pools of shimmering liquid. (That sounds like pee on the side walk on a sunny day . . . ha!)

Kagome asked herself. 

"I never said I was better than anybody!"Inuyasha countered back, looking in her big, brown beautiful childish eyes. Inuyasha felt himself blush.

"You act like it, though . . ."Kagome said looking away from his gaze. "And you better not ask me to call you '_Prince' _Inuyasha, either."

"I doubted you would even if I asked."Inuyasha said with a slight smile.

There was a long silence until Inuyasha broke it.

"Well?"He asked.

"Well, what?"Kagome asked, looking back up at him now.

"Aren't you going to tell me your ideas?"Inuyasha asked.

"My ideas . . . ? Oh! My ideas! I mean, you-you'd really be willing to listen to them?"Kagome asked. She was so excited! She might be able to change the horrible lives those people are living now. And after that, maybe she'll be a hero, or some important link to history, or better yet . . . RULER OF THE PENGUINS!!!

"Yes, I would. I don't know why, but something about you makes me want to trust you, so yes I'll listen."Inuyasha said looking her in the eyes.

"Ah! Thank you!"Kagome said smiling.

"Yes, well, their is a catch."Inuyasha said.

"What is it?"Kagome asked.

"I don't really mind, but I think we're a cute sight to passerby's."Inuyasha said.

Kagome thought. 

"Omg! I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice!"Kagome said standing up on her own.

Inuyasha laughed. "It's okay."

Kagome just smiled, her cheeks pink.

Kagome thought. 

"Ah, um, I-I'm sorry! I have to go!"Kagome said as she took off running towards the bus stop.

"Kagome, wait!"Inuyasha called after her. "What wrong?"

"I-I have to get my brother from the bus stop, I still have to do my home work, and I have to eat dinner. I-I'm sorry, but I'll write to you in your kingdom."Kagome said as she went off again.

This time, Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Do you think I could join you?"

"What?"Kagome asked, looking puzzled.

"I mean, do you think I could eat dinner with you and we could talk?"Inuyasha asked.

"I'm pretty sure you can, b-but I have to get Souta before Mom finds out I'm not there."Kagome said.

"Well, then, c'mon!"Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the bus stop.

Kagome face turned rosey red. He seemed so carefree. Kagome wished she could be like that . . . Kagome shook her head.

The bus sounded as it stopped in front of them. A lot of young faces came off of the bus, and Souta was the last to get off. 

"Hey, Souta."Kagome said as she took his hand.

"Hey, Sis."Souta said then looked at Inuyasha."Who is he?"

"Who? Me?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Wait . . . are you Kagome's _boyfriend_?"Souta asked.

Kagome blushed. "Don't be silly, Souta. He's just a friend."

"Uh-huh. Your blush says you're lying."Souta said pointing.

"Uh, just go on, twerp."Kagome said as she pushed him along onto the porch.

Okie smokie! and that's the end of Chapter 2! how do ya like it so far? lol. okay, well, i'm sorry it's so short, but chapter three will be alot long. like i said, i have it completed up to chapter 4, so if ya want the rest you've gotta review. I want to have 5 more reviews before you get the next chapter, so there ya have it! no reviews no story.

XOXO

Giggle Wiggles

"Oh, Souta! You got your shoes so dirty in that mud at school. Leave them out her, and I'll wash them tomorrow. Oh, and do be quiet. Grandpa came in and went right to sleep, so- Oh! Hello, who are you?"Ms. Higurashi said as she finally noticed Inuyasha.

"Oh, uh, Mom this is, uh, Inuyasha."Kagome said, her face pink.

"Oh, well, hello there." Ms. Higurashi said smiling.

"Hello, Ma'am."Inuyasha said.

"Ah! Oh, I'm terribly sorry! Come in, come in! You must be freezing from the rain."Ms. Higurashi said as she shooed Kagome and Inuyasha into the house."So, Kagome, how do you two know each other?"

"Ah, um, we-we go to school together."Kagome said eyeing Inuyasha as if to say 'Go along with it or I'll get the penguins, in which I will rule one day, to attack you!'

"Uh, yes. Yes, we do go to the same school."Inuyasha said looking back at Ms. Higurashi. "And the reason we met up at the bus stop was because I was walking along and she said she was waiting on her brother, so I deacided to stay with her and talk."

"That was so sweet of you. So what classes do you have together?"

"Science."Kagome spoke up as Inuyasha said "English."

Ms. Higurashi gave then a weird look.

"We have both classes together, Mom."Kagome lied before Inuyasha had a chance to say anything.

"I see. You know your father and I had History together and nevermind."Ms Higurashi paused for a moment in thought and then came back to reality. "Oh, Souta's bus was late today! You must be famished. I tell you what, you can eat with us tonight for taking care of my little Kagome."Ms. Higurashi said smiling as she went into the kitchen.

"Thanks."Inuyasha said as he rubbed Kagome's head.

Kagome thought to herself. 

"Oh, dear!"Ms. Higurashi said as she looked through a cabinet.

"What's wrong, Mama?"Kagome asked.

"It seems we're out of rice and noodles . . ."Ms. Higurashi said as she closed a cabinet door. "Hmm. Tell ya what, Souta and I will run to the store and get some more."

"Awe, man!"Souta said

"B-but what about us?"Kagome asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you two will be fine on your own. You guys can go watch video games, or play tv."Ms. Higurashi said as she grabbed her purse, holding the door open for Souta.

"You got that backwards, Mom."Kagome said.

"You know what I meant. I'll be back in an hour."She finally said and locked the door shut from the outside.

There was a moment of silence.

"So . . ."Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at this girl. How had he ended up in a complete strangers house? Oh, yeah. He had followed her from the school and ordered his guards to go into town and leave him. Will, he did think she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes. He loved her wavy ebony black hair and her slim hourglass figure.

He also loved her fiery spirit, jumping at his every remark and blushing at every compliment. The one feature he could get over though, were her big chocolate brown eyes. They held so much mystery to him and looked lonely, as well as different emotions. Some of her actions reminded him of a child. She was so cute.

"So?! So my mom is stupid! How could she leave me in the same house with a boy for almost an hour!? And how did she beleive you?! Or me?!"Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha caught himself staring and snapped back to reality."H-hey, it's not big of a deal. We're okay as long as we don't get caught. And hey, what's so wrong with being in the same house with me? It's not like we're gonna do someting . . . unless you wanna."Inuyasha added smirking.

"Um, no thanks."Kagome said as she went to walk up the stairs.

"Ya know,"Inuyasha said as they were half way up the stair case," you're really beauitful."

Kagome's heart skipped a thousand beats. "Uh, I- no, I'm not."

They made it to the top of the stairs.

"Yes, you are."Inuyasha said as he picked her head up with his thumb.

Kagome blushed, then started to laugh. "Sure! You've probably dated maids better looking than me! Ha ha ha! Thanks, I needed that laugh."

"I've never dated a maid before."Inuyasha said. "And you are beauitful."

"Well, Prince Joke-a-Lot, thank you. You flatter me."Kagome said.

"Why do you think I'm joking?"Inuyasha asked.

"Because,"Kagome started,"it's not like I've ever been asked out. Heck, I haven't even had my first kiss yet!" Kagome blushed as they walked into their room.

"You haven't even had your first kiss yet?"Inuyasha asked, looking suprized.

"Nope."Kagome said as she sat down on her bed, which was covered in thousands of stuffed animals, like penguins and furbies. (Are furbies an animal?)

Kagome reached under her bed and pulled out a tablet of paper and a blue pen.

"Okay,"Kagome said,"let's get started."

"Sure."Inuyasha said.

"First of all,"Kagome said,"why does your brother want a to go to war with Canada?"

"I don't know."Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, well if it was up to me, I would set up a democracy when I became King, wait, I mean President and start have a peace treaty set up." Kagome said.

"Democracy . . . ?"Inuyasha asked.

"Like America. You know, how we can make and keep our pay check with out having to share it with the governmant."Kagome said.

"Oh. Well, I don't think there is anything wrong with it."Inuyasha said.

"Yes, in theory, a monarchy country is meant to be good, but I beleive that people should be able to keep what they work for."Kagome said.

"Yes, but you don't get free health care in a democracy."Inuyasha pointed out.

"Still,"Kagome said,"I think that a democracy would be best."

"Ah, well. On to other matters."Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Okay then, lets talk about your so called 'contest'."Kagome said

"What about it?"Inuyasha asked.

"I feel it's very degrating to women. I mean, all you do is pick out the prettiest girl you see, talk to them for a while, and ask the one you like the most to marry you."Kagome said.

"And?"Inuyasha asked.

"And that's not falling in love."Kagome said looking down as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh, so you're the romantic type, huh?"Inuyasha asked.

"I-not really. It's just, if I had to marry, I would like to fall in love with them instead of basing it on looks."Kagome said truthfully.

"You must have had a long time to think about it."Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Wha-what?"Kagome asked, her blush becoming deeper.

"Well, you haven't even had your first kiss yet and you're 15. Most people your age have already had theirs. You must think about it at sometime, don't you?"Inuyasha asked.

"No, not really. I'm usually too busy with school or home. It doesn't really matter to me, though. I just don't think I'm one of those people meant to fall in love, ya know?"Kagome lied with dreamy eyes.

The truth was, she had thought about it for a while. It's not like she had never been asked out, though. Actually, the only time she ever was was in 5th grade by a nerd named Hojo. Her mom had found the note, in the end, and said she couldn't. But why was she telling this to a complete stranger? Someting in her felt as if she could trust him. She was always good at judging people. Maybe she really could trust him.

"I don't beleive that."Inuyasha said, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, well beleive what you want. It won't change facts."Kagome said with a shrug.

"Facts? How do you know that it's a fact you'll never fall in love?"Inuyasha asked.

"It's just the way life is."Kagome said, as she turned her head from his gaze.

"It's sad to think like that, ya know? You should get a better self estime of yourself, or you'll think like this forever."Inuyasha said looking concerned.

"What's so wrong with that? I'm happy like I am now." Kagome said with a shrug.

"No."Inuyasha said.

"No what?"Kagome asked.

"You're not happy."Inuyasha said, looking her in the eyes.

"How do you know? You've only known me for a day. And why don't you think I'm happy? I have a loving family, my own room compete with pinguins and furbies, a good education, and life ahead of me. What more could I want?"Kagome asked, looking away from his stare.

"To have a friend."Inuyasha said.

"I have plenty of friends."Kagome lied.

"Name three."Inuyasha said.

"Well, uh, meet Minnie, my loving teddy bear."Kagome said hugging it.

"That's not a friend."Inuyasha said.

"Hey you said-"

"Okay, a living, _breathing_ friend."Inuyasha said.

Kagome was silent. "Let's get back to the subject if how to change your country for the better."

"Why are _you _changing the subject?"Inuyasha asked.

"The subject was about how degrating that contest is."Kagome countered.

"Why don't you have any friends?"Inuyasha asked.

"You know, your country could really-"

"Why Kagome? Do you want to be alone? Forever and ever?"Inuyasha asked.

"I-"

"Do you just hate people?"

"No, I-"

"Do you think they'll hurt you?"

"I-"

"Have you ever tried to talk to anyone?"

"Well . . ."

"Or is it because you won't open up to them?"Inuyasha asked.

"It's not that!"Kagome yelled, her heart racing.

"Then what are you scared of?"Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's face turned red. "Nothing!"

"Really? Not anything? You know, everyone is scared of something."Inuyasha countered.

"I'm not."Kagome said

"Can I ask you something, Kagome?"Inuyasha asked

"Haven't you asked enough for all of us?"Kagome asked.

"Please?"Inuyasha asked

"Sure."Kagome said bluntly.

"If you won't open up to anyone else, then open up to me."Inuyasha said looking her in the eyes once more.

Once more, Kagome glanced away. "I don't even know you."

"And you won't get to know me unless you open up to me."Inuyasha countered.

"Why do you even care if I get to know you?"Kagome asked looking suspicious.

"Because,"Inuyasha said,"after school is out for spring break, I would like you to come to my kingdom with me."

Kagome practically choked from shock. He actually wanted her to be in some contest for his hand in marrage. She would never do that! Did he think she was that simple? And why would she go over there to compete with 9 other girls that were beauitful, feminime, and sophisticated for the heart of a stranger. She would never do that.

"You okay?"Inuyasha asked.

"Y-yeah!'Kagome choked out from a cough."I'm sorry, but I could never do that. How could you even think I would do that? I despise your country and its ways, and now you think I want to live for 2 weeks? Not to mention the fact that I would be competing for a man I hardly even know, and barely even like with much more sophisticated and beauitful girls."

"Well, I can change that."Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Wha- why would you change it?"Kagome asked.

"Because,"Inuyasha said,"I want to get to know you better."

"No, trust me, you don't."Kagome said with a sigh.

"Yes, trust me, I do. I'll do whatever it takes to get you to come. So, you don't like the contest, huh? I'll make sure there isn't one."Inuyasha said.

"But-"

"You say you want to help my country, I'll find a way for you to do that."

"But-"

"You say you'll never fall in love,"Inuyasha said as he leaned down on her, so close their noses almost met, "I'll make sure you do."

"But what if I don't agree with-"

Inuyasha put his finger over her lips, shook his head, and smiled. "Trust me, you will."

"Kagome, we're back!"Ms. Higurashi yelled from downstairs.

"Uh- o-ok Mom!"Kagome yelled back."We-we have to go downstairs."

Inuyasha smiled at the sight of her blushing again. "I know." Inuyasha said as he stood up off the bed, grabbed Kagome's hand, and kissed it lightly.

Kagome's face turned redder and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know what your trying to do, but I'm not buying **any** of it."

To Kagome's suprize, he still smiled. "Just remember my promise."

Kagome held onto the rail while going down the stairs very tightly. Why? Because her knees were VERY weak for some reason Kagome didn't know.

As Kagome did this, Inuyasha laughed to himself about how Kagome was reacting after a simple kiss on the hand.

"Kagome, we're back."Ms. Higurashi said as she unloaded the shopping bags.

"Would you like any help, Ms. Higurashi?"Inuyasha asked as he walked into the kitchen after Kagome.

"Oh, what a gentleman! Yes, if you don't mind, would you please put the herbal tea in that cabinet?"Ms. Higurashi asked as she put some ramen noodles in the cabinet.

Kagome was busy doing her own thing: reading the pickled radish label.

"Kagome, quit standing there and do something useful like the dishes."Ms. Higurashi ordered.

Kagome put the jar down and walked over to the sink where 4 cups, 4 cereal bowls, and 4 spoons lay. Kagome turned the cold water on, then the hot and added some soap to the water. By the time Kagome was finished, everything, except for the radish, had been put away. Kagome couldn't find a towel to wipe her hands on, so she decided it would dry by the air faster anyway.

Kagome went back over to the counter, picked up the jar, and began to read it again. Kagome was deep in thought when Inuyasha came up bahind her.

"Hey, Kagome I-"

"Ahhhhhhh!"Kagome screamed loudly as she dropped the jar onto the floor as glass splattered everywhere.

"Good heavens, what was that?"Ms. Higurashi said running into the kitchen with a worried expression on her face.

"S-sorry Mom! I didn't mean to! I-Inuyasha just suprized me and-"

"Oh, dear Kagome. Just clean this up. Everyone makes mistakes."Ms. Higurashi said as she went back into the living room.

Kagome bent down and started to pick up the glass.

"Her, let me help you."Inuyasha said as he bent over to help.

"N-no! It's OK, I've got it."Kagome said as she picked up a large piece of glass and accidently cut the middle of her hand. "Sssss! Ow . . ."Kagome said as she looked at her stinging hand.

"Are you alright, Kagome? No, you're bleeding . . . See? Next time let me help you."Inuyasha said looking at the painful expression on Kagome's face from the pickled raddish juice. "Here, go put the glass in the trash and I'll get the rest. You get the 1st aid kit."

Kagome, basically having no other choice, agreed and did as she was told.

"There,"Inuyasha said as he wrapped her hand with a band aid in Kagome's room on the floor, "you should feel a little better now."

"Thanks."Kagome said as she smiled a half smile.

"No problem,"Inuyasha said as he put the first aid kit back together.

Kagome just smiled.

"Kagome,"Inuyasha said,"You know, you never answered my question."

"What question?"Kagome asked absent mindedly.

"You never told me the truth about why you never open up to people."Inuyasha explained.

Kagome's expression turned to a nervous look. "I talk to people."

"I know you talk to people, but you never say what's on your mind or how you feel."Inuyasha said.

"I do too!"Kagome snapped.

"Like what?"Inuyasha coutered.

"Like last week, I told my mom I felt sick and I told her I felt bad about getting a B on my math test."Kagome said smiling a fake smile.

"I'm talking about a friendship. You know, that one person that you can tell everything to."Inuyasha said.

"I don't need anyone like that. I'm happy like this."Kagome said, true lonliness showing in her eyes.

Inuyasha leaned over Kagome. "No. You're not happy like this."

"You would know this how?"Kagome asked.

"Because,"Inuyasha said looking her in the eyes,"it's all in you eyes. And your eyes, Kagome, only show how truly lonely you are."

Kagome blinked. "Ya know, you're crazy. No one can read people's eyes. How do I know this? Because your eyes send pictures to the-"

"Don't be a smart ass."Inuyasha said half smiling at her sarcasm.

"Ah! Y-you shouldn't say that!"Kagome said looking at him as if he was crazy. "And haven't we gone over this already."

"Yes, but I haven't gotten any answers."Inuyasha said half smiling.

"Answers? Answers to what?"Kagome asked curiously.

"First of all, will you be joining me in my country?"Inuyasha asked.

"Wha-what? Y-you mean you were serious?"Kagome asked.

"Yes, I was dead serious."Inuyasha said calmly.

"Are you outta your mind?!"Kagome said looking surprized.

"I don't think so."Inuyasha said smiling at her comment.

Kagome thought. 

Chapter 4

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I have been busy like you don't even know! I am so so so so so so sorry!!!!!! Plz forgive me! I want 5 reviews b4 i post anymore tho. I've got it typed up to chapter six so the faster you review, the more you read!!!!!

XOXO

Giggle Wiggles

Kagome looked around at the private jet she was about to board. _How did I get here again?_ Kagome asked herself as a man dressed like the guys from "Men In Black" took her luggage.

Flash Back

>In Kagome's living room

"Kagome, will you?"

"No! I'm not going to!"Kagome yelled back.

"Well, why not?"Ms. Higurashi asked. 'I mean, he's practically begging you, Kagome. C'mon dear, your 15/ go out and have a little bit of fun. You'll just be going as friends."

"Yeah!"Inuyasha chirpped in."C'mon, it's just a silly dance."

"But Mom, I- wait, I thought I wasn't even allowed to date!"

"Yes, but"Ms. Higurashi lowered her voice,"it's his ears. I just can't let you turn him down when he looks so cute. And he's a gentleman, ya know? it won't hurt. I know you don't want to be cooped up here on a Friday night."

Kagome looked at her mother in disbelief. How could she say that? Everyboy she ever liked she could even go to the park with, but now she can go to a dance with a stranger? (not that her Mom knew that but anyways . . .) And his ears weren't that cute . . . okay well, maybe they were . . . Uhhh!

Kagome thought. She looked from her mother to Inuyasha, from Inuyaha back to her mother . . . 

Kagome sighed. "Okay . . . fine, I'll go to the Mascarade Dance with you."

"YAY!!"Ms. Higurashi exclaimed."I'll have to go guy some film for my camera in the morning." She walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked happier than a tornado in a trailer park. (OMG!!! I LOVE MATER!!!!!)

"What?"he asked with a mischevious look on his face.

"You just **had **to ask infront of **her**!"Kagome yelled.

"Now, now, my dear, Kagome. It's was an oppertune moment in which I had to take. After yuo told me about your mother, i had a feeling she would 'encourage' you to go with me."Inuyasha explained.

"You're a total jerk! You tricked me! You asked me about all that stuff!"Kagome yelled pointing at him.

"Well, it just shows how naiive you are sometimes."Inuyasha said jokingly.

"Naiive? Naiive?!"Kagome asked looking angry.

"You don't even know what that means, do you?"Inuyasha asked

"You know what?!"Kagome asked as a blush crept up on her cheeks in embarrassment because she really didn't know what it meant.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he took about 5 steps closer to her.

Kagome back up."I'm gonna hurt you one of these days."

"I'd like to see you try."

And that's all it took. Kagome lunged at Inuyasha and knocked him down onto the couch, her falling ontop of him. They then fell slowly to the floor. They were both laughing.

Inuyasha caught her by her wrists and pined the rest of her down with the rest of his body since he was ontop of her. Kagome struggled, tried to move her legs, break away from the grip he had on her wrists and nothing work.

"Kagome,"Inuyasha asked,"guess what?"

"Hmm?"Kagome answered.

"I win."

Kagome finally slipped her wrists free. "I don't think so!"

She flipped them over and she was now ontop of him. He flipped them over again.

"Well I do."Inuyasha said."And now you hafta beg for mercy."

"Merc-"Kagome never got to finished her statement because Inuyasha started a tickle atack on her like crazy. Kagome laughed and wiggled under his weight, squirming like a worm trying to get him to stop.

"Ahahahahaha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha stop!!"Kagome half laughed and half screamed.

"What? I can't hear you, Kagome! You're laughing too loud!"

"Ahaha! Inu-Inuyasha! Ahaha! Stop! Ahaha! I'm seri- ahahahahaha!"KAgome laughed.

"Either say mercy or you'll end up peeing your pants!"Inuyasha joked.

"Okay! Okay! OKAY!!!!! MERCY!!!!!"Kagome screamed.

"I'm sorry, don't think I can hear you!"

"MERCY!!!!!"Kagome screamed

Inuyasha laughed some more and then got off of her.

"That was fun . . ."He panted.

Kagome took a deep breath. I'm . . . gonna . .. kill . . . you . . ."

"You can barely speak. How do you think you can kill me if you can't even do that?"

"I'm . .. getting . . . sick . . . of your . . . atttitude . . . Mr . . ."Kagome panted.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Truce?"Inuyasha asked holding out his hand for her to take.

"Yeah . . . Truce . . ."Kagome shook his hand carefully placing a pair of crossed fingers behind her back.

"Cool beans."Inuyasha said helping her stand up as he did. "So love, I'll see you at the dance, won't I?"

"If you call me 'love' again, no."Kagome said with a blunt look on her face.

"Okay, darling. I'll see you then."He said as he walked to the frint door, still holding onto Kagome's hand.

"Okay, I guess . . ."Kagome said giving their hands an odd look.

Inuyasah put his lips next to her ear and wispered "See you then, love." and kissed her on the cheek. Kagome's face turned a deep shade of red as he looked at her, their hands slowly coming apart. He winked, and then walked out the door, closing it on his way.

Kagome asked herself as she touched the place on her ckeek where he had kissed her. 

a/n: and the net part of the flashback is the dance! trust me you don't wanna miss that!!!!!!!!

**I SERIOUSLY NEED YOU PEOPLE TO REVIEW!!! PLZZZ! iT WOULD MAKE ME SO VERY HAPPY!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aine . . .**

By: Ashley **Jarriel**

**Chapter 1**

(Ok. First of all, I would like to say thank you for reading my fan fic. I have written 2 others called "Lovers and Friends" for Inuyasha and another called "Cinderella For A Night" for Fruits Basket. (they were done under a different name almost 4 yrs ago when i was in 6th grade) Now, if haven't read any of my other work, let me be the first to tell you . . . I'M A FREAKIN' IDIOT!!!! I write the funniest shit in the world! (If I say so myself, tho this is one of my seriously emotional ones. So, if you want to laugh really hard, check out my other ones.) Please read my others and review if you want. But, this is based on a series called "Sensual Phrase". I don't clame this theme as my own, tho I intend to twist it around a little. I named it "Aine" because 'Ai' means love and 'Ne' means song which love song. Please enjoy and review. Oh, and I also know that I don't own Inuyasha, though I so wish I did. My dream is to become an anime story writer.

Inuyasha: I would love to be on your show.

Kagome:Yeah, me 2

Me: Really? blush!!! Oh, thankyou, I'm flattered. batting eyes

Inuyasha: Yeah. I think you're beauitful! I wouldn't mind at all.

Me: blush redder Oh, well, thank you. I think you're very pretty.

Inuyasha: Would you like to go out sometime?

Me: Oh, I'd love 2!

**PIZZA PLACE**

Inuyasha: Ashley, I need to tell you something.

Me: Yeah?

Inuyasha: I'm in love with you.

Me: blush Oh, I-I don't know what to say. I mean I-I love you 2!!

WE: lean in for the kiss.

Kagome: SIT BOY!!!!!!

Inuyasha: OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Walk away slowly.

Kagome and Inuyasha: Argues)

"Wooohoooo!!!"Kagome screamed as The Automatic Automatic, her favorite rock band finished their latest single at a concert.

"Now,"the lead singer, Inuyasha said,"this next song goes out to the beauitful girl in row A number 3."

The crowd started to look all around as every girl in row A started to check their seatl number.

Kagome looked at her ticket. "Row A, seat . . . 3!!!! AHHHH!!!!! OMG!!! That's me!!!!!"Kagome screamed.

Everyone started to stare and watched as Inuyasha walked down from the stage and headed in Kagome's direction. He stood in front of her.

"Hello, Kagome . . ."He said as he pulled her close.

"H-hi . . ."Kagome said blushing.

Inuyasha leaned down over Kagome and stared into her eyes. Then, he moved his head so close to hers until their noses were almost touching. He leaned in for the kiss and-

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!! **Kagome's alarm clock sounded as Kagome fell out of bed with a thud.

"Ow . . ."Kagome said in pain as she lifted her hand and head up off the floor to turn off the annoying sound.

Kagome stood up and looked around her room. There were a lot of posters of different rock bands on the walls such as the Foo Fighters, and some bands like System Of A Down and I. C. P. AFI, My Chemical Romance, Red jumpsuit apperatice, and others. But, the band that was postered up the most was The Automatic Automatic.

After practically drooling at all of the Lucifer posters, Kagome then got a shower, got dressed in her school uniform, brushed her teeth and hair, and was out the door.

"Hey Sango!"Kagome yelled to her best friend as she walked in the classroom.

"Hey Kagome!"Sango sad happily as she sat in the desk next to her."Guess what?"

"What?" Kagome asked curiously as she watched Sango look furiously through her messy book bag.

"Yeah, uh, in Roxie Magazine, they're having a lyric writing contest to help promote a new group coming out and the winner get $50,000! So, I thought we could try it out." Sango said as she pulled the magazine out.

"What do you mean try it out? I can't write lyrics or poetry for that matter." Kagome said looking at her friend as if she were alien.

"Sure you can! You won the 8th grade poetry contest, you can do this!"Sango said cheerfully.

"I don't know . . ."Kagome said looking unsure.

"Kagome,"Sango said with a very dark and eery glow in her eyes,"I didn't want it to come to this, but if you don't try out, I'll tell the whole school about your secrets."

"Ha! What secrets?"Kagome asked sounding very confident.

"Lets see . . . you wet your pants in 2nd grade, you used to think rabid squirrels were going to eat your family, you threw up on your 6th grade teacher, you've never been kissed, you-"

"OK!!!!"Kagome yelled. "I'll do the contest!"

"Good,"Sango said with a sly smile,"now lets go to class."

Later that day, Kagome sat in her desk trying to write a poem.

_I like potates and sugar and tea, but i'm scaed of crazy people yes sirie. Uhhh! I suck at this! _Kagome thought. _hmm . . . Ah! I've got it!_

**Together **

**I am yours,**

**You are mine,**

**Both here together, we intwine,**

**Our hearts together,**

**Our spirits soar,**

**Together we open new doors,**

**From passion to rage.**

**To starting a new age **

**Full of love and war,**

**To open our hearts to fear and pain,**

**May this help us love once again. **

**Beep Beep Beep!!!** Kagome's alarm clock sounded again as Kagome threw her head up from the hard wood of the desk, that annoying sound pounding in her ears giving her a slight heaache.

"Uhhh . . ."Kagome said as she got up. Kagome got a shower, got dressed in her school uniform, grabbed her school stuff and poem, and was out the door.

"Hey Kagome."Sango said sitting next to her at lunch that day.

"Hey."Kagome said looking disgusted at the meatloaf suprise.

"So,"Sango said poking her jello with a straw,"did you write the poem?"

"Yeah, I did!"Kagome said happily as she took it out of her bag.

"Can I read it?"Sango asked, excitement showing on her face.

"Sure."Kagome handed her the paper.

"Wow, Kagome!"Sango said smiling. "You're good! How did you manage to write this?"

Kagome thought for a minute. "I just thought of how I would like a guy to feel about me, is all."

"You dirty little hussy!"Sango said nudging Kagome with her elbow.

After school Kagome went to mail her poem. (She got the postaging stuff done in homeroom.)

Kagome was at the crosswalk. The sign that was up meant don't cross, but no cars were coming by. Kagome went to walk anyway. Just as Kagome was in the middle of the road, a car came straight for Kagome. Her papers went flying.

"Ah-"Kagome couldn't even yell._ Oh, no! This is it! I'm going to die!!! I never meant to harm the squirrels! I swear I didn't!!_

**SCHREEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! **( tires sound. )

Chapter 2

"Uh, am I dead?"Kagome asked as a man walked out of a black mustang.

"I hope not. I'm not ready to be a murderer yet."He said with humor in his voice. Kagome looked at him as he walked towards her. He had the most beauitful eyes in the world! They looked like liquid shimmers of gold, and some what foreign. His hair was in a baseball cap and he had the perfect male body.

_Heh, heh. You can run me down anytime, mister._ Kagome thought.

"Are you ok?"He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm ok."Kagome said and tried to stand up. She fell right back down.

"What's wrong?"He asked.

"I must have twisted something when I fell . . ."Kagome said nervously.

He put his hand on her knee."Does it hurt here?" He moved his hand up her leg.

_Wh-what's he doing?_ Kagome asked herself as his hand continued its climb.

"You have to tell me where it hurts, little bird."He said rubbing her legs.

A sound escaped from Kagome's mouth.

"Heh."He said."Are you moaning from pain . . . or pleasure?"

"Huh?! I-I mean I'm not like that!"Kagome said looking frantic.

"I think you'll make a full recovery."He said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out something. "I'm kinda in a hurry, so here."He handed it to her. "It's not much of a forgiveness thing, but it might make you feel better."

He turned and a stack of papers hit his foot. He picked them up and got into the car. He drove off.

Kagome looked at the something he had given her. Kagome practically choked to death! It was an all access pass to The Automatic Automatic concert!

_I-I- OMG!!! I can't accept this! It was nice of him to not kill me but . . . Well, then again, I do owe it to myself, I suppose. I've been doing excellent in school since pre-K_ , _so . . . yeah! maybe I'll go._

(The next day . . . )

"I-I guess you really can go anywhere with a pass." Kagome thought out loud as she walked around to her seat.

Kagome was really amazed at how erotic and senual their lyrics were. She loved the band, but had usually just listened to their hard rock stuff.

"Our next song is 'Scream At The Sky.' Are you ready? 1 and, 2 and hit it!" Inuyasha yelled and began to sing. "**Don't hide from me baby, it's been a while. Lift up your skirt, finger your honey-paste smile. Drip thick on my chest, go ahead and cry. Throw back your head and scream at the sky."**

"O-oh, my."Kagome said as she felt herself blushing.

_That song . . . _Kagome thought. _It felt as if fingers were touching my body, being seduced. Uh! I had better go before I make a fool of myself._

Kagome walked to the stairs as another song ended.

"Ok!"Inuyasha said from the stage. "This is our last song of the night . . . 'Together'.

"WHAT?!?!"Kagome yelled as the song began. She ran to the stage.

"**I am yours, you are mine. Both here together, we intwine. Our hearts together, our spirits soar, together we open up new doors. From passion to rage, to starting a new age full of love and war, to open our hearts to fear and pain, may this help us love once again."**

All of the audience screamed with joy, then fear as the lights went out. Inuyasha jumped down from the stage in front of Kagome.

"I missed you, Kagome."he said.

_How does he know my name?_ Kagome asked herself.

"Ahhhhhh! It's dark."Kagome said as Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to the back of the stage.

Inuyasha sat Kagome down in a chair as the other band members surrounded her.

(Shippo is a human in this fanfic.)

"So this is Inuyasha's girl?"The manager said walking by.

"Woah,"The guitarist, Hojo, said."isn't she just a kid?"

"Yeah,"Shippo, the bass player said,"she looks like a middle-schooler."

"Well,"Miroku, the drummer as well as back up singer), said,"if you look at here figure, she looks more grown up. She just has a baby face, like Shippo. Yes, I would say that she has the body of a 20 year old woman. But just to make sure, what's your bra siiiii---- Owwwwww!!!!"

Inuyasha hit him on the back of his head. "Shaddup, you pervert!"

"Heeeeey! What was that for?!"Miroku yelled.

"For being a pervert, stupid!!"Shippo said looking at him as if he was stupid.

"I was just trying to see if-"

"I don't think he wants to hear it."Hojo said looking at Inuyasha's frustraited face.

_W-what's wrong with these people?_ Kagome asked herself.

"U-um, excuse me . . ."Kagome said rather timidly,"but, uh, w-why am I back here?"

**Chapter 3**

Everyone looked at her. Inuyasha was the one to answer.

"Because,"He said simply," I want you to be The Automatic Automatic's lyricist."

_What?!?!_ Kagome asked herself.

"W-what do you mean by that?"Kagome asked.

"Just what I said."Inuyasha said half smiling.

"But I could never do that. I can't write that well."Kagome said.

"You guys,"a man said running in from the back,"the fan booth wants to know what that song was!"

"Which one?"Hojo asked

"The one that girl wrote."he said.

"Oh, that one was called 'Together'."Shippo answered.

The man quickly ran back to the booth.

"And you said you couldn't write good."Inuyasha said smiling a sly smile.

"Correct grammer would be 'well', not 'good'."Kagome informed.

"Don't be a smart a-"

"You guys the crowd wants an encore!"A stage manager said coming in.

"Do you have an answer?"Inuyasha asked.

"Well, uh, I don't really-"

"Just think on it, Kagome. I know you can do it. I want an answer when we come back."Inuyasha said leaving with the other band members.

Kagome started to walk down to the manager's room.

_Me? Me write for Lucifer? I couldn't do that. All I did was write a poem. Nothing special. Of course what if he sees something in me to nurture. What if I am good? What if I can do this? What if I turn this down? Maybe I should . . . Yeah, I will!_ Kagome thought as she walked into the manager's office.

"Hi!"Kagome said happily as a man greeted her at the door.

"Hello."a middle-aged man said to her. He had grey hair and was rather short. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh, yes, um, m-my name is Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha asked me to become the bands lyricist so I thought-"

"No,"He said."No. You need to forget about it. Forget about all of it."

"W-what? I don't understand."Kagome said.

"Look. Inuyasha has been with many women. Me? I keep damage control. I'm here to keep you from getting damaged, or rather I say hurt. So why don't you just go home?" He said as he shut the door in her face.

Kagome ran home crying. _Why did I even show up here? Why? WHY?!?!_

"Kagome? Kagome? Kagome?"Inuyasha yelled as he wondered through the back.

"What's wrong?"Miroku asked.

"Kagome. I can't find her." Inuyasha answered.

_He was probably too rough with her . . ._ Shippo and Hojo thought.

"You have to be gentle with the young ones . . ."Shippo said aloud.

"Fine."Inuyasha said as he clentched his fist."If that's how she wants to play it."

**Chapter 3**

**(After a whole day of being glum at school . . .)**

_Maybe I am a failure. The only thing I am good at is school work. Uh . . . ! I can't stop thinking about him! I guess I now know what it's like to be in love with a star that-_ Kagome was cut off.

"Ahh-!"Kagome tried to make a sound. Some one put a cloth over her mouth and dragged her from behind. They pushed her in a car.

Kagome looked around bewildered. She saw her captor. It was . . . Inuyasha!

"Drive, Shippo."Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome."Are you ready to pay the price for running out on me, little bird?"

"What? What do you want?"Kagome asked.

"**You**."Inuyasha said simply.

"Me?!"Kagome said as heat rushed to her cheeks.

They didn't say another word until they reached Inuyasha's apartment.

"I take what I want, Kagome. And I want you."Inuyasha said

"Want me? F-for what exactly?"Kagome asked looking nervous.

"I want you to be The Automatic's lyricists."Inuyasha said.

"Me? But I can't write like that. 'Together' was only a poem. Nothing more."Kagome explained.

"Yes, well there is a catch, little bird."Inuyasha said.

"Which is?"

"I want you to write erotic, sensual lyrics."Inuyasha explained.

"WHAT?!!?"Kagome yelled from embaressmant and disgust. _OMG!!! I can't do that! I mean, I-I've never even been with a man so how does he expect me to-_

"Heh. Don't worry. We'll have a lesson." Inuyasha said as he pushed Kagome on the couch, pinning her, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Wha-what are you doing?"Kagome asked sounding exaughsted.

"Teaching."Inuyasha said as he kissed her neck. He began to unbutton her shirt until part of her bra was showing. He continued nibbling at her collar bone, embracing her.

_W-what's he doing? Is-is he going to make love to me?_ Kagome asked herself.

Kagome couldn't help it as she moaned from him touching her. How was he doing this to her? What exactly _was_ he doing? Kagome had never felt like this before. Kagome felt like she could laugh, scream, and cry all at the same time. This ritual continued for 5 more minutes until Inuyasha lifted his head up.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"He asked.

Kagome got up and walk to the other side of the room and nodded. Inuyasha went up to her. "Ha! You must have your head full of dirty little fantasies and desires."

Kagome blushed.

"So write your songs about those desires."Inuyasha explained.

Kagome was silent.

"Hmm . . . How about about a kiss?"Inuyasha asked.

"A-a kiss? A 'kiss' doesn't tell me anything."Kagome said.

"No. I mean tell how you feel the wetness of his breath as your lips part to accept his own lips and tounge into your mouth." Inuyasha said as he almost kissed her.

_We're close enough to really kiss!_ Kagome thought as she stiffened up.

"Don't tell me . . ."Inuyasha said as he started to chuckle."You haven't had your first kiss yet either?"

Kagome flushed as she turned around, walking to the door.

"Aw! C'mon, don't leave!"Inuyasha said grabing her, pushing he against the wall."It just means that you'll need another lesson."

"Don't I have to agree?"Kagome asked looking away from his eyes.

Inuyasha pushed her head up to meet his gaze with his thumb."I'm the teacher, so I'm the one that gets to ask the questions, ok?"

"O-ok . . ."Kagome said looking him in the eyes.

"It really surprises me though . . ."Inuyasha trailed off.

"What? That a high school girl can write music?"Kagome asked, eyes wide.

"No."Inuyasha said."I meant that you've never been kissed."

"Um, uh, c-can we get off of that subject, please?"Kagome asked.

"Hm. Does that subject make you nervous?"Inuyasha asked.

"N-no! It's just dumb to talk about with other people."Kagome said.

"Ok. So you don't like to talk about kissing, huh? Well, how do you feel about sex?"Inuyasha asked.

"Uh, the-the same thing! Nasty! Oh, so very nasty! Bleh! Only lovers should do anything like that . . . "Kagome said with a forced look of disgust on her face and her face redder than an apple.

"Okay. Well, have you ever had a boyfriend?"Inuyasha asked.

"Um, th-that's nothing you need to know, so I'll just go."Kagome said as she went for the door. (OMG!!! that rhymed . . . I HATE RHYMES!!! NOOOO!!!! Dr. Suess haunts my dreams!! The Cat in the Hat will eat you like a tuna sandwhich! RUN!! RUN 4 UR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Inuyasha blocked her."Well?"

Kagome started to open a window.

"Oh, c'mon! It's not that big a deal if you've never had one before!" Inuyasha said grabbing her, holding her in his arms.

"I never said I haven't!"Kagome snapped.

"Then why won't you answer me?"Inuyasha asked.

"Because, uh, the little voices told me not to."Kagome sad smiling.

"Sure."Inuyasha said as he let her go out of the embrace.

"Well, uh, I should be going now so-"Kagome was cut off as she opened the door.

"No Kagome! You're not going until I get an answer."Inuyasha said closing the door.

"An answer to-? Wait. How many times do we have to go over this?! I told you I can't write! I'm sorry, but-"

"It pays very well. And you'd get to hang out with the band and all. That means traveling. C'mon, I know you like to travel. Ya got to or you're not human. What do ya say?"Inuyasha asked, holding out his hand.

_I can't do it . . ._Kagome thought. _I'm not good enough. He did say it pays well though . . . Hey, If the lyrics I write suck, I can use what money I did earn for college tuition and stuff. Well, I guess I'll do it!_

"Ok! I'll do it!"Kagome said happily taking his hand.

Inuyasha bent his head down and kissed her hand."Good. I want you to come to the Ryuzaki Television Center around 10 to see us shooting our next video. This way you can get the feel of how things go around there and sense the mood of the songs."Inuyasha smiled as he handed her a small piece of paper with the time and directions on it."I better see you there , little bird."

**Cahpter 4**

_Wow! _Kagome thought to herself as she looked around at how many fans were outside of R.T.C._ I wonder how I'm supposed to get in there with so many people. Hmm . . . maybe I could ask one of the guards to let me in. Yeah! Inuyasha had to have told someone that I was going to be dropping by._

"Um, e-excuse me sir."Kagome said as she tapped a guy in an orange vest on the shoulder.

"Uh! What do ya want!?"The man yelled.

"Um, well, you see, Inuyasha, uh, he invited me to come see the recording so um, if you could kindly show me the way in there, I would deeply aprieci-"

"Ha! I've heard this one before. Sorry! No can do, miss! You'll just have to wait for the taping to be over if you want to see him anytime soon. You can go stand with all the other girls who were supposed to go in there to see him too."the man said as she turned around and walked off.

"Yeah, but-"Kagome started to say but tripped."Owwwwww! Ya know what? I quit! I'm not standing out here any longer."

**( In the studio . . .)**

"Damn it!"Inuyasha yelled as he looked around for Kagome."She said she would be here!"

"Have we looked everywhere, though?"Shippo asked.

"Yes."Hojo said as Miroku came up from down the hall.

"No. There's one place we didn't check."Miroku explained. "What about outside? Maybe she didn't take the right way in and was held outside?"

"Yeah, but if she had read the directions right then she would have known to show that paper to the guards around back."Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah, well she does come off as an airhead, doesn't she?"Hojo inquired.

"Point taken. Ok, let's go outfront. We'll be shooting in 20 minutes so we better hurry."Inuyasha said as they ran to the front of the building.

(**Back outside . . .)**

_Uhhh! This sucks! He asked me to come here and I did out of the kindness of my own heart. And what happens? He doesn't even tell anyone that I'm supposed to be here with him! Hmp!! Wait till I see him again! I'm gonna chop him up! Chop him like meat! Like this!_ Kagome actually did a Karate chop.

"What is wrong with you?"Inuyasha asked. Kagome's eyes had been closed as she was thinking and opened them to see that Inuyasha, Shippo, Hojo, and Miroku were around her.

"Oh? Um . . . I was just thinking and . . . well, you see I was-"

"Never mind. Why didn't you come to the back to come in?"Inuyasha asked.

"I was supposed to?"Kagome asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Yes. Didn't you read the directions correctly.

"Well . . ."

(** Flash back time!!! )**

Kagome at home.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! Kagome's alarm clock sounded.

"Aaaahhhhhh . . ."Kagome yawned. "Omg! I've gotta get ready!!!"

Kagome jumped in the shower and fell asleep, waking up when the hot water ran out.

"Omg! I've gotta get ready!!!"

Kagome jumped out, running around her bedroom with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth, her jeans and shirt half way on, and unbrushed, wet hair, looking for the directions which she never found.

**(Flashback over!!!)**

"Well, you see, I kinda lost it. Sorry . . ."Kagome said with a sly smile.

"Uh, it's fine. You don't have to apologize. Just c'mon. You can see how you should write our music by the way our videos are."Inuyeahs said, grabbing her by the aem leading her into the studio.

**Inside da studio . . .**

"Here,"Inuyasha said as he pulled up a seat for Kagome,"sit and watch. I've gotta go get ready."

"Okay!"Kagome smiled as he walked off.

**10 minutes l8er**

"Okay, ziz iz what I want,"the director insturcted,"Miroco, your part will be zot in ze hot tub."

"It's Miroku!"Miroku yelled."Me-roh-kue!"

"Zut up, Miroco! I am trying to work here!"the director yelled. "Hojo, you are to be zot near ze carz and bikez and whatever ze hell zat'z on zat zet. Zippo, you are going to be zot in ze classroom, while Inuyaza iz to be zot on the beach. Iz ziz underztood?"The director asked.

Everyone on set nodded.

"Good! Now ladiez, take your pozitionz!"The director yelled as 7 of the most beauitful woman Kagome had ever seen came out in nothing but their underwear. 2 went to Miroku, 2 went to Shippo, 2 went to Hojo, and the most beauitful one went to Inuyasha.

_Omg!! They're nakie!_ Kagome thought. _And look at her. She looks ike a toatl slut next to Inuyasha. Hmp! He's such a man whore! Well, I guess he can't help it with the way he looks and all . . .__ I still don't like that little tramp being next to him . . . I wish I was nect to him instead of her . . ._

"What is the point of them being shot in seperate scenes?"Kagome asked a lady next to her.

"See, all these girls are going to be in the scenes with them, so it lets other girls fantasize about being with them."She explained.

"Oh."Kagome said as the place went dark.

"Ready? And, GO!"The direct yelled. The music immediately started playing.

**Chapter 5**

Kagome watched as dozens of cameras shot each of them lip singing at different angles. (ur not supposed to sing it yourself in the video) They all looked as if they were flirting with each other and there was light kissing and touching every now and then. (the dudes had their shirts off too.)

"Cut, cut cut!!!"The director yelled.

The crew groaned as the music cut off.

"You camera peoplez! You need to be zooting more of ze girls facez!"he shreiked.

"We're doing the best we can . . . ."One spoke as negative murmers broke out.

"Well, how about . . ."Kagome started to say. She thought no one had heard her until the director was looking her in the eyes.

"Yez?"he asked.

"Well, how about you don't shoot their faces at all. I mean, that way all the girls that watch the video could imagine their faces there instead of getting jealous by the girls in the video."Kagome said.

"What?! Now a litle girl thinks ze can do better zan ze fine workz of me? Ziz iz an outrage! I promize-"

"Well I think it's a wonderful idea, little bird."Inuyasha spoke up.

Kagome blushed."Thank you . . ."

"Well, I am the director with a degree in film-"

"You are the director getting paid by our people. If we say we don't want these girls faces shot, you won't shoot them. Now, do you understand?"Inuyasha asked.

The director's face looked as if he were constipated until he finally nodded.

"Okay. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 . . "The director coached as the music started up again. About 45 seconds into the song, there was another disterbance.

"Cut, cut, cut!"The director yelled as everyone groaned again. "Inuyaza, you don't have ze look. You need to have a zeducing look on your face. Be a little more enthuziastic!"

"I'm trying."Inuyasha explained."There's just no chemistry here."

The girl he was with had a disgusted look on her face.

"Zen just try and make zome for ze camera!"the director yelled in frustration.

They tried again 3 more times and got nothing.

"Aye yai yai! I've had it up to here!"The director yelled."Inuyaza, iz zere anyone here zat you can work with?"

Kagome started to head for the bathroom as Inuyasha called her name.

"Kagome."He ran up to her.

"Oh, gawd!"Shippo said."I told him to be gentle!"

"Um, Inuyasha? What are you doing?"Kagome asked.

"You. You are gonna be in the video with me."Inuyasha explained.

"Me? Dreesed like that? No clothes? Me with you?"

"Yes."Inuyasha said as he started trying to take her shirt off. Kagome fought back.

"I'm not doing anything! Me and my clothes are staying here."

"You're gonna be in it."Inuyasha said as he finally ripped her top shirt off.

"No, I'm not! I don't even look good in pictures. You don't want me in a video." Kagome said pushing him back as he had ripped her undershirt off.

"Oh, yes I do."Inuyasha said as he snapped her bra off with one hand holding hers back with the other.

"Ah!"Kagome gasped as her naked breasts were shown. All she had now were her jeans and panties and was standing in the middle of 50 different people. Kagome quickly tried to cover herself, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her.

"You're beauitful, Kagome."Inuyasha wispered holding her wrists."Let everyone see it."

Kagome's face was red. She looked at the top of Inuyasha's head as he started to unbutton her pants.

"Inuyasha-!"

"Don't worry. They're not coming off."

Kagome's face turned redder.

The whole shooting was over in about an hour. Kagome had a nervous expression and rosey cheeks during the shooting which is exactly what the director was looking for as Inuyasha had a glow on his face from teasing Kagome. (the music was so loud, they could talk while no one else could hear, between lip singing parts , and it looked like they were being intimate with her when he was really saying stuff like "I really like how big your boobs are" and "You have such a beautiful smile" and "If we could, I'd really make love to you on the set right now.")

**(In Kagome's dressing room . . .)**

_Omg . . ._ Kagome thought._ I cannot beleive what just happened . . . How could I do that? Omg! My boobs are gonna be shown all over the world!! Uhh! It's not my fault! It's Inuyasha's! If he hadn't of came up and ripped off my clothes! Grr! When he comes in here, I'm gonna give him a peice of my mind!_

Kagome quickly threw a shirt on and brushed her hair. (she has a bra too)

**knock knock!**

"Come in!"Kagome yelled as Inuyasha stepped into the room.

"Ah! you!"Kagome yelled

"What's wrong, little bird?"Inuyasha asked.

"You! Why did you have to do that? You could have picked somebody, anybody else to do that with! Now my half naked body is gonna be all over the world on broadcast television!"Kagome yelled.

"Well, if you really didn't want to all you had to do was say so."Inuyasha teased.

Kagome shot him a death look.

"Look, little bird. You're beautiful, talented, and you shouldn't try to hide it."

Kagome blushed. Inuyasha smiled. "So, I was gonna ask you to be in this porno with me but if you're not interested then-"

"Give it a rest . . ."Kagome said as she sat down in front of her mirror.

"What am I going to do with you, little bird?"

**Chapter 6**

**Doo da doo boo doobie doo boo**

"Hello?"Kagome answered her cell phone.

"Hey, Kagome."Inuyasha said.

"Hey. What's up?"Kagome asked

"I've gotta surprise for ya. Meet me at the park near the tower."

"Okay!"Kagome said as she walked towards the subway.

_Hmm . . . _Kagome thought. _I wonder what it is. Maybe i'm getting paid $10,000,000 for my wonderful performance. Or maybe they want me to go off some where like Paris and write music there for the romantic air. Or . . . maybe I'm gonna be fired. Maybe me being on the set upset the company. Or maybe they don't want me to write for Lucifer anymore and they want me to switch to another band. I don't wanna do that. Well, he said it was a surprise . . . Don't worry yourself Kagome! Maybe he got me a llama!_

**10 minutes l8er** (at the tower)

_Where is he?_ Kagome asked herself.

She walked around the park looking for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"Kagome called. Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked around with him no where to be found.

"Where could he be?"Kagome asked outloud.

"Where could who be?"Inuyasha asked from behind her.

"Ahhhh! Omg! I hate you! No I don't . . . but OMg! Don't scare me like that!"Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and held her in his loving arms.

"What are you doing?"Kagome asked, her face red from embarassment of being scared and picked up like that.

"Well, I told you I've gotta surprise, didn't I?"Inuyasha asked as he carried her across the street.

"Where are we going?"Kagome asked

"You'll see."Inuyasha said. After another minute of walking, Inuyasha put Kagome down."Here."He handed her a black scarf.

"This is my surprise?"Kagome asked with a weird look on her face.

"What? A walk with me through the park isn't good enough?"

"No! I-I didn't mean it that way! I meant-"

"No, little bird. I want you to tie this over your eyes so you can't see the surprise around the corner. Okay?"

"You're not gonna send me walking into the street to get run over, are you?"

"No. Why would I do a think like that?"

"Ya never know. The squirrels would do it . . ."Kagome said as she tied it.

"The what?"Inuyasha asked

"Nothing."Kagome said as she felt Inuyasha pick her up again. He carried her around the corner until they reached a large crowd. Inuyasha put Kagome down once more.

"Are you ready, Kagome?"Inuyasha asked

"Uh-huh!"Kagome said excitedly.

Inuyasha took off the scarf.

Kagome looked up to see a billboard that had The Automatic Automatic's latest hits and the #1 was "Together"

"OMG!!"Kagome exclaimed as she turned around and hugged Inuyasha. This meant that she wasn't so bad. That she did have some talent. That she'd get to stay with the band and Inuyasha for a little while longer."I'm so happy!"

"Yeah, me too."Inuyasha said as he still held her. Her head was a little higher than his and her boobs were almost in his face."Kagome?"

"Yeah?"Kagome said as she looked at him, smiling bigger than she had ever before. Her cheeks were rosey as she seemed to glow as the sun hit her face.

"This is your reward."Inuyasha said as he brought her head to his, kissing her deeply. Their lips met. His tounge licked her lips, quietly asking for entrance into her mouth. Kagome instictivly opened, letting his tounge explore her mouth as she did his. After about 2 minutes, the kiss ended. Inuyasha put a red faced Kagome down. They looked at each other for a minute then smiled. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her back to the park.

"Are you sure that was your first kiss?"Inuyasha asked

Kagome put her red face down."Yeah. You think it's pathetic, right?"

Inuyasha smiled."No. It's cute. You're actually pretty good, too."

Sadly enough, through all the fun they were having together, they didn't notice the hundred and some people standing around who could clearly see them.

"So, that little tramp thinks she can have anyone she wants?"Kagura asked Kana and Ayame beside a lamp post."She obviously doesn't know who she's messing with."

"We'll teach her a lesson tomorrow at school."Kana encouraged.

"yeah!"Ayame said as they walked off behind a corner.

**Chapter 7**

**(Next day at school . . .)**

_Omg!!!_ Kagome thought in homeroom. _That proves it! I'm definitly in love! Ahhh! My first kiss . . . Oh, I get goose bumps just thinking about it._

"So, how's biz with TAA?"Sango asked loudly.

"It's fine."Kagome said as her face turned red."And keep your voice down. I don't want everyone to hear."

"Oooh!"Sango squealed."What happened? You're blushing!"

"Nothing . . ."Kagome said with an unconvencing look on her face.

"Oh, don't give me that! Really, what happened?"

"Well, Inuyasha told me he had a surprise for me."

"Yeah? Go on."

"Well, it turns out that the song "Together" is #1 on the charts and it was on a billboard and he wanted to show me."

"That's great Kagome!"Sango exclaimed. Then she got a very serious face."But tell me what else happened."

"I-I gave him a hug and-"

"And you shoved your tounge down his throat, right tramp?"Kagura butted in from behind her.

"K-Kagura! How do you-"Kagome started

"Don't play dumb!"Kagura spat. "I saw you making out with him. I bet you think you can have any guy you want, don't you, ya tramp? Well get this; if I ever see you with him again, then I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell!"

"Call Kagome a tramp again and I'll kick your slutty ass, bitch!"Sango yelled. Kagura ignored her and walked away.

"Kagome, you really got your first kiss?"Sango asked.

"Yeah . ."Kagome said, her face turning red again.

"Well good. And Kagura can just shove it up her ass! She's just jealous. And I swear, if she even tries to come between you and Inuyasha, I'll KILL her."Sango said with an evil look on her face.

"Thanks Sango. I love you!"Kagome said as she hugged her best friend.

"No prob."Sango said.

**(In school office)**

"Are you sure this is the school you both want to transfer to?" a short middle-aged man with greying hair asked.

"Myoga, we're sure."Inuyasha said as he and Miroku got their text books from the secratery.

"Yes, but are you sure it's safe for **her **protection or yours?"Myoga asked.

"Trust me, we'll be fine Daddy."Miroku said

"I'm not your damned Daddy."Myoga said.

"Well, you're all we got at the moment, so give us luch money, Pops."Inuyasha said smiling.

"Oh, all right."Myoga said handing them each a 20.

They walked into the hallway. Many students were passing by.

Myoga went to leave and then yelled"Have a good day at school boys! Daddy loves you! Mwah!" And he left Inuyasha and Miroku with 50 people staring at them. They went in search of their lockers.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to do this?"Miroku asked trting to unlock his.

"Yeah. Now we can watch her incase someone tries to hurt her."Inuyasha explained."And besides, it beats home schooling with Myoga. He's such a drag . . . "

"Yeah. I'm surprised no ones noticed us yet."Miroku said

"They have."Inuyasha said arranging his books."Look around."

Miroku did. A lot of girls were staring at them and a couple of strangly dressed guys. "Okay, so they have. Does Kagome know you're gonna be here?"

"No. I want it to be a surprise."Inuyasha said with a sly smile.

"You mean you wanna sneak up behind her and scare her, right?"Miroku asked.

"What's the difference?"Inuyasha asked.

**RING RING RING**

"That's the bell."Miroku said.

"Yeah, better get to class."Inuyasha said as they walked down the hallway.

Inuyasha looked for Kagome everytime he switched classes. He never saw her, though he saw a lot of other girls trying to get his attention and talk and flirt with him. He searched all his luch time around the school. He finally found her in the music room playing the piano.

Kagome was very talented at playing. He even thought he could use her in one of the songs. He sneaked in quietly so she wouldn't notice him. She looked so happy and peaceful. He sat down next to her as she finished the song.

**Chapter 8**

"AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"Kagome screamed as she almost jumped off the bench.

"Hahahaha!"Inuyasha laughed."Did I scare you?"

"I-I-I-I-OMG!!!!"Kagome flipped out as she tried to catch her breath.

"Pft! You okay, Kagome?"

"Wha-what are you doing here?"Kagome asked with light breath.

"Well, we're doing a lot of recording here so I have to go to school somewhere."Inuyasha explained

"What? I thought you were 20 or something."Kagome said

"No, 17."

Hey, me too."

"Cool. Why didn't you ever tell me that you could play the piano?"

"Well, no one really knows but me and my family. It's helps unwind. It's just a hobby thing, though."

"Really? I think you should go pro. You're really talented."

Kagome blushed."Thank you. That's sweet."

"Hm. Have you started another song?"Inuyasha asked.

"I'm working on it, but I have no inspiration."

" Hmm. I think we can fix that."Inuyasha said. "Would you like to play the piano with me?"

"Sure."

Kagome and Inuyasha started to play this duet like song and it sounded beauitful. Kagome was excellent and Inuyasha's talent was just as brilliant. Then, after a minute, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Inuyasha?"Kagome asked

Inuyasha grabbed the other wrist and pinned her to the bench seat.

"Yes?"He said kissing her neck.

"What are you doing?"Kagome asked.

"I think it's time for another lesson."he said simply.

"Ah . . ."Kagome moaned as he started to unbutton her shirt and lightly squeezed her breast."Inuyasha, we're at school, we can't-"Inuyasha cut her off by placing his mouth over hers. His hand slowly moved up to her thigh. Kagome felt so many emotions. She had never felt like this before. Her mother would have probably think of it as to be unheard of. But how could something that felt so good, Kagome wondered, be so wrong? Kagome wanted this to never end. She loved the way he made her feel. She felt so flustered and excited and just as she began to want more, he stopped.

Inuyasha sat up. Kagome started t fix her clothing. How could she have let him do that?

"How do you feel now, Kagome?"Inuyasha asked

"I-I don't wanna tell you."Kagome said as she looked away.

"Lemme guess; You feel flustered, you felt things inplaces you never knew exsisted, like every sense in your body has woken up, like you're out of control, like you never wanted me to stop, like you wanted more . . . like you wanted me."

"How did you . . . ?"

"Because I feel the same right now. But since you have your inspiration, I want you to write about these emotions."

"O-ok."

**Ring ring ring**

"Now, lets go, little bird."Inuyasha said as he escorted her out of the room, but little did they know that someone was watching the whole time.

"That little hussy."Kagura muttered to herself."I get it now, though. The only reason he's with her is because she's a virgin so she can write his songs.. Well I think I can get that fixed."

**Chapter 9**

(I would like to say that I am 14 years old and I am not sexually active by any means what so ever. The only way I know how to write like this is because I watch my brothers porn . . . I'm just kidding! I'm Baptist! I don't beleive in stuff like that. I actually read my mother's romance novels for Ideas. If you ever need a good idea, fellow writers, read one. And don't just read it for the sex scenes to tell you how it is. Actually read it. There's always some mysterious plot like a beauitful maiden getting kidnapped, or a handsome knight falling in love with a so called witch, or poor slave, or a young maiden forced to live like a boy who falls in love with a rich prince. They have all kinds of stuff that you can look at for ideas. as I said earlier, these are the events in an actual manga I read called "Sensual Phrase" Yes I have twisted it around a lot and I don't claim this, but the sex part did happen. I just wanted to write a fan fic for a more mature audience is all, so don' think I'm a freak or anything. I'm saving my virginity for marriage! Jesus luvs EVERYONE!!!! I highly encourage people to go to church and live their life for Jesus Christ. I believe that He is the Son of God and He died on the cross for everyone's sins and rose again three days later. Please din't stop reading this because of this statement I've made. I juat wanted everyone to know about Jesus' love for the whole world and I pray that those that don't know Him will come to. I'm just doing my evangelistic duty by putting this on the internet for everyone to read. Please son't wait until it's too late. Get a relationship with Him now. Anyway, back to da story.)

**(L8er that night at Kagome's house . . .)**

_Think, Kagome, think!_ Kagome told herself as she sat at her desk trying to write a new song._ Uhhhh!!!! It's useless! I have nothing to work with! Yeah, ad that so called lesson today didn't do anything but make me feel shameful . . . Why do I always let him do that? I shouldn't, but I can't help myself. I love the way he makes me feel. Like . . . AH! I've got it!_ Kagome stayed up for another hour writing the song and soon fell into a deep sleep at her desk.

The next morning, Kagome got up, got a shower, brushed her teeth and hair, put on her school uniform, got her school stuff and the poem and was out the door.

_I hope he likes it . . ._ Kagome thought as she reached the school. There was a bunch of students hanging outside of an old shed. Kagome went to walk over and noticed that she didn't really like a lot of the students that were over there. Kagome went to walk away when someone grabbed her.

"Ah-"Kagome tried to scream, but someone covered her mouth and drug her into the shed. They threw her down and she hit the wall. "Ow . . ." Kagome looked up to see Kana, Kagura, Ayame, Naroku, and Kouga; all the people that were out to get her just because she were friends with Inuyasha.

"Mmmm-fhmmm!"Kagome heard in the corner. She looked over to see they had Sango tied up with a scarf over her mouth so she couldn't talk. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes.

"Wh-what do you want?"Kagome asked looking at Kagura.

"Hmp! You little hussy! I told you to leave **him **alone, didn't I?"Kagura asked

_Him?_ Kagome thought._ She means Inuyasha!_

Kagome's expression changed showing she knew what Kagura was talking about.

"So you do know."Kagura said."You wouldn't be here right now if you had just listened to me, I mean, after that incident I saw in the music room, I knew you weren't going to leave him alone."

"But I didn't-we didn't-"

"Yeah, well I figured it all out, Princess. He's only using you to write his songs because you're a virgin."

"No he's not! He's . . . he's . . ."Kagome started.

_What can I say? _Kagome thought._ She's got a point. He doesn't really care about me. He just cares about his music. That's why he never goes farther. He does enough to give me something to write about and that's it. _Kagome began to cry.

"Ha! See? You do realize it!"Kagura mocked. "So you understand now that he's only using you. But just to make sure you're useless to him and this never happens again, my boys are gonna have a little fun with you."

"Mmmmmm!!Fhmmp!"Sango tried to yelled. Since she was tied up she fell over.

"Hahaha!"Ayame, Kana, and Kagura laughed."You can't help your friend this time! Now you're going to have to watch her get raped and it's all your fault because you weren't able to protect her."

Kagome heart sank to her stomach. _Rape?_

"Haha! Okay, get her boys!"Kagura said as Naroku and Kouga started to unbutton their pants.

**( Inuyasha's morning)**

Inuyasha pulled up to school with Miroku half asleep sitting in shot gun drooling all over his seat.

"Get up!" Inuyasha yelled hitting him on the arm.

"Mmm? Yes, I'll come back to bed, my darling." Miroku said as he turned over.

"Get you're lazy ass up!"Inuyasha yelled as he pushed Miroku out of the car onto the parking lot.

"Owwww . . . ."Miroku said as he stood up."Morning already?"

"Yeah, you dumbass"Inuyasha insulted."I've gotta hurry. Kagome was supposed to write that song and I need to look it over."

"Oooooh!"Miroku said with a sheepish smile as they headed for Kagome's homeroom."You like her a lot don't you?"

Inuyasha's face turned a little red."Maybe. A little."

"Ha!"Miroku laughed."You're blushing! You really do like her."

Inuyasha hit Miroku."Yeah, so what? Does it matter?"

"Well, considering what happened with your last relationship, I'm proud of you for moving forward."

Inuyasha smiled a little."Thanks."

Inuyasha and Miroku walked by a group of girls.

"Did you hear?"One said.

"Yeah, I know. How could Kagura be so mean to her? I mean she's so nice!"another said

"Yeah. I heard they have Sango and Kagome tied up in their with Naroku and Kouga."One spoke up.

Inuyasha and Miroku turned on their heels and grabbed atleast one girl by the arm each.

"Did you guys say Kagome?"Inuyasha asked

"Y-yeah"The one who wasn't grabbed said.

"She's tied up? Where?"Inuyasha asked, rage and worry showing on his face.

"In the shed. I heard Naroku and Kouga was gonna rape her."

"And you didn't tell a teacher?!"Inuyasha screamed as he let go of one girl. He ran to the shed in the back."Miroku, go find the principal!"

"No way!"Miroku ran up to him."If there's a lot of people in there, you'll need my backup. We can kick their asses and ask questions later!"

Inuyahsa and Miroku busted the door down.

"Ah!"Kagura said as she looked at the door."Kouga, take care of them! Naroku, Hurry up!"

"Inuyasha!"Kagome screamed as Naroku towered over her in his boxers.

"Mmmmm!"Sango tried to scream.

Kouga and Miroku went at it. Kouga wasn't the best fighter but was good on defense, but Miroku still beat the shit out of him, and in the end breaking his nose which knocked him out.

"Kana! Ayame! Get him!"Kagura yelled.

"Miroku grabbed both of them by their hair and slung them out the shed."It pains me to do that to beauties, but you're trying to rape my friend."

Inuyasha and Naroku had been giong at it the whole time. They both pretty much matched each other strength wise.

"MMMMMMM!"Sango tried to yelled.(By the way, Kagome is tied up, too)

Miroku went over to her and untied her."Yet again, I have saved another beauty."

"Don't just stand their, you dumbass! Help Inuyasha!"Sango yelled as she ran over to Kagome She tried to untie her, but was stopped by Kagura.

"I am sick and tired of your fuckin' ass!"Sango yelled as she hit Kagura upside the head."How many fuckin' time do I have to tell your skank ass that if you mess with Kagome, I'm gonna whup yo ass?!"

Sango and Kagura still went at it; as was Inuyasha and Naroku.

Inuyasha knocked Naroku upside the head with his foot and Naroku punched him in the gut. Miroku finally stepped in and bit Naroku on his neck in a certain spot, which knocked him out.

Then they heard a flop.

"Whew!"Sango said as she wipped her forehead."That takes care of that. I love beating she shit outta her!"

"Um, a little help here?"Kagome said.

"Omg!!"Sango exclaimed as she hugged Kagome."I'm so sorry! I couldn't protect you! I-I mean, I overheard them talking about it in the bathroom this morning. I didn't mean to but they heard my shoes and found out where I was. I almost got rid of them, but Naroku and Kouga came and tied me up. Kagome I am so sorry!"She began to cry.

"Sango, please don't cry! I love you and you're the best friend I've ever had. And We're safe now and- and-"Kagome began to cry too."I was soooo scared!"

"Yeah, me too." Sango said as she fixed Kagome's shirt back.(Naroku had started to undo it.)

"Here."Inuyasha said as he untied Kagome. Kagome looked at him

"Thank you so much, Inuyasha!"Kagome said as she was freed. She stood up and hugged him."You too, Miroku."She gave him a hug as well.

"No problem, my dear. But You could make it up to me by introducing this lovely lady to me."Miroku said eyeing Sango.

"Sango, Miroku, Miroku, Sango."Kagome said

Miroku walked over to her. "Ya know, I'm with the band Lucifer too. And I have a side job. If you ever need a date for anything, here's my card."He handed her one.

"What the hell are you?"Sango asked"A man whore?"

"What the hell happened?"The principal asked looking in the shed."You 4, come with me."

All 4 of them spent the day in the principals office having to tell each side of their story. They all got to have lunch together though. And they didn't have to make up any of the work they missed that day, nor did they get in trouble. The fight was all the other students talked about.

"Uh, Inuyasha?"Kagome asked as they walked out of school.

"Yeah?"Inuyasha answered.

"We need to talk."Kagome said

"Yeah? Okay. Um, Can I come by your house later?"

"Uh, no. My mom wouldn't like that. I mean, she wouldn't understand. Well, actually I haven't even told her about me being a lyricist or anything yet, but it can wait."Kagome said with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah . . ."Inuyasha said not beleiving it could."Okay. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah . . ."Kagome said as she walked home.

That night Kagome lay in her bed thinking.

_This is it. Today was your last day with him. He doesn't really want you, he's using you. Just give him that last poem and tell him you can't do it anymore. Uh! He'll hate me. But I don't want to be in love all by myself. You'll be fine, Kagome! You're strong. You're independent. You're . . . hopeless._

Kagome cried herself to sleep.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Kagome awoke to Inuyasha sitting outside her window on the Sakura tree. Kagome quickly opened the window.

"What are you doing here?"Kagome wispered as he climbed over her and her bed.

"Well, you said you needed to talk."Inuyasha said looking at her. Her cheeks were red and puffy. He looked at her pillow and saw the wet marks; she had been crying.(either that or drooling . . .eww!)

"Yeah, well, it's like midnight."Kagome wispered looking half awake.

"Well, I was worried. I mean, think of what happened today. I thought you might have a bad dream or something, so why not knock everything out at once and come at night?"Inuyasha explained

"Because I could get KILLED by my mother for this."Kagome wispered harshly.

"Well, don't worry. I'll keep quiet."Inuyasha wispered at he sat on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, I bet . . ."Kagome said in a small voice.

"What?"Inuyasha asked

"Nothing!"Kagome wispered.

"So,"Inuyasha started,"why have you been crying?"

"What? I haven't been crying."Kagome said with an unconvincing look on her face.

"Then what is that? Drool?"

"No . . . Or maybe . . . or I don't know."Kagome said.

"What's got my little bird upset?"Inuyasha asked

"Nothing."Kagome said looking away from him.

"You can't lie to me, little bird. What's got you so upset?"

"It's nothing really."Kagome said with the same look on her face.

"Little bird, you know you can't lie to me. Just tell me the truth. You'll feel better if you do. You know it, too. Trust me."

Kagome couldn't help it. She began to cry."I-it's just, Kagura really liked you and wanted you to herself and she told me to never mess with you again and that was the reason I was so surprised when you came into the music room. But then after she tied me up she said that she saw everything that happened in there and figured out why you were always around me and that's because I'm a virgin and I can write those songs for you and that if I wasn't then you wouldn't need me anymore so that's why she wanted those boys to rape me and I got to thinking about it and it's true. I mean, the way you tease me, you only give enough for me to write a song and then it's over. And you just make me feel so many things and I like it, but I-I need more than that. I mean . . . well, what I'm trying to say is . . . It's just I've never felt this way before . . . I, well, I think . . . **I'm in love you.**"Kagome explained as she put her red face down.

Inuyasha looked at her. Even though she was crying, she was still beautiful. He loved her. He knew that. And it was really all his fault she was almost raped in the first place. He picked Kagome's head up with his index finger, making her look at him.

"Kagome,"Inuyasha started,"**I love you, too.**"

Inuyasha kissed Kagome fully and deeply on the mouth. Kagome kissed back with passion raging through her veins. This was different from their other kisses and lessons. This meant more.

Inuyasha laid Kagome on the bed and he towered over her as he took his shirt off. He kissed Kagome on the neck tracing down to her silk pajama shirt. He carefully unbuttoned it and soon had the garmet off of her along with her bra. Kagome tried to cover herself; Inuyasha wouldn't let her.

"Don't hide your beauity from me anymore, little bird."he said against her neck as he moved her arms away. Inuyasha saw Kagome's large, beautiful breasts again and took a nipple into his mouth.

"Ahh . . ."Kagome moaned fomr pleasure.

Inuyasha did the same to the other and made a trail of kisses down her stomach from there. He carefully went back up his trail and kissed Kagome on the lips again.

"Kagome,"He said against her neck, the heat of his breath making her shiver,"I've wanted you from the first moment I saw you."

He took another nipple into his mouth.

"Mmm . . ."Kagome moaned. He kissed Kagome on the mouth again.

"You are the most interesting and beauitful women I have ever met."Inuyasha said as he took her silk pajama pants off. Now all either of them had left was their underwear. Inuyasha kissed Kagome lightly on the lips and towered over her again on his knees to make sure he wouldn't squish her.

Kagome looked at him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"He asked."If we go past here I'm not turning back. **We're** not turning back."

Kagome smiled at him. She leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back harshly, hungrily on the lips as hot desire filled them both. Inuyasha made a final trail from her neck to the band of her panties. He slowly slipped them off over her knees then her ankles. He took his off after. **(I'm so not describing a penus or a vagina to anyone!!!)** He towered over her and parted her legs. He bent down and kissed her."I love you, Kagome Higurashi, with all my heart."

"I love you, too."Kagome said. Her stomach was full of knots.

Inuyasha slowly pushed himself inside her. Kagome gasped. He was so hard and tight. And then she felt pain, as if something in her ripped, but it only lasted for a minute.

"Did I hurt you, little bird?"Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head no. He leaned down and kissed her. He slowly began to move his hips. It was a rythmic movement and Kagome instinctivly did the same. Then, a hunger seemed to grow inside each of them. There movements became faster. Disire raged through each of them. Kagome felt so out of control. She felt something in her rising. Like a scream.

"Baby, let it come."Inuyasha said as he still rocked her. Kagome felt like she was at the end of the Earth when she hit climax.

"Ah . . .!"She moaned. Inuyasha came himself and kissed her so she wouldn't be too loud. He hated doing this because he loved the sounds she made.(he did use a condum. i just didn't wanna go through the process of putting a thingy on his thingy!)

Inuyasha fell ontop of Kagome, both of them breathing heavily.

"I love you."He said as he fell gently over her.

"I love you, too."Kagome said as she played with his hair.

"Don't do that."Inuyasha said.

"Why?"Kagome asked.

"Because it'll make me fall asleep."he explained.

"Really?"Kagome asked."So you like it?"

"Yeah."She continued to play with his hair."It doesn't mean that you should still play with it, though."

"Sure it does. I mean, you played with me during all our lessons right? It's only fair."

"That was different."

"How?"

"Well, your mom couldn't walk in on us doing that stuff and if I fall asleep and she sees us like this I'd never see the light of day or your beautiful face again."

Then the door busted open.

"YOU FUCKIN' WHORE!!!!!" Kagome's door busted open with her mom who had a shot gun in her hands. Inuyasha sat bolt up.

Kagome's mom aimed the gun.

"Mom, NO!"Kagome yelled.

BANG BANG BANG!!!!

Kagome's mom pulled the trigger. It hit Inuyasha in the chest.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!"Kagome screamed as she fell over Inuyasha's lifeless body.

"That oughtta teach you."Ms. Higurashi said as Kagome cried.

**Chapter 10**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!

"AHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY!!!"Kagome fell out of bed as soon as her alarm clock went off.

Kagome's mom rushed in."Dear, what's wrong?"

Kagome's breathing was very heavy. "I-I-Mom, you don't own a gun, do you?"

"No, dear. Why?"Ms. Higurashi asked.

"I-I . . . it's nothing."

"Okay, honey. Oh, Sango called about an hour ago and said she has to return her book back to the library so she needs them back. I have to take Souta to a baseball game and Gramps to the doctor. You can stay with her today of you like."She informed.

"Okay, Mom. Thanks. See ya later."Kagome smiled.

"Call and check in, baby." She left the room.

Kagome was bolt up right.

_Omg . . . _Kagome thought. _That was the weirdest dream I've ever had._

Kagome got up and got a shower. She got out, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, got dressed in a jean skirt and white, red polka dot t-shirt, and went to Sango's. Her stomach was still full of knots, so she didn't feel like eating.)

Kagome walked over to Sango's.

"Hey there, Kagome!"Sango's dad, Mr. Ritsu greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Ritsu. Is Sango here?"Kagome asked.

"Nope. Sorry. She got asked to babysit and said she need the money and to tell you sorry."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks!"Kagome smiled and walked away.

Kagome decided to go to the mall and window shop. (She took the bus.) Kagome went to Hot Topic and bought a pink wife beater with a black skull on it that had a bow on it's head. Kagome started to get hungry and went to WacDonaldes and got a coke and a large fry. Aster she ate, she got up to throw her trash away. She tripped over a chair leg and her coke went flying and fell right ontop of someones head.

"UHHHH!"the guy yelled.

Kagome rushed over. "I am so so so sorry!"

The guy turned to Kagome."How did you-Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha?"Kagome asked.

"Kagome, how do you spill coke on my head all the way across a room?"Inuyasha asked with a smirk as Kagome scrambled to get napkins/

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!"Kagome said as she wiped his face.

"Kagome, it okay. I'm not dead or-"

"Oh! And I got your shirt all messed up. Inuyasha, I really didn't mean to."

"I know."Inuyasha said smiling.

"I-I-I just-"Kagome started to cry.

"C'mon, Kagome."Inuyasha said as he put his arm around her waist and lead her outside.

"Inuyasha, I'm so so sorry. I just-"

"I said it's fine, Kagome. Though, I would like to know how you spill that halfway across the room."Inuyasha said.

"I- well, I tripped . . ."Kagome said.

Inuyasha laughed."You're so clumsy!"

Kagome blushed a deep red.

"So, where's your car?"Inuyasha asked.

"I don't have one. I took the bus."Kagome explained.

"Oh. Well, I need to get a shower. Ya wanna hang out for a while?"

"S-sure."

**(20 minutes l8er . . .)**

"This is your house?"Kagmoe asked as they pulled in the drive. It looked more like a mansion. It was white and the roof had a cream color.

"Yeah,"Inuyasha said,"for the moment anyways."

"Wow!"Kagome wispered."It's huge!"

"Yeah, well, it's not all that, but I feel very sticky and I woul kill for a shower."

"Oh."

"Would you like a tour first?"Inuyasha asked.

"Alright. I just hope we don't get lost."Kagome joked.

"I'm sure we won't."He assured her.

Inuyasha took her to the basement which was filled with old guitars and stage equiptment. Then her took her to the kitchen and offered her a coke.

"You have to promise not to spill it on me, though."Inuyasha joked.

"Maybe I should."Kagmoe played around . Dripped a little on him on purpose.

"Oh, ha ha! You think that's funny?"Inuyasha asked unscrewing the lid to the 2 liter bottle, ganging up on Kagome.

"Only a little."Kagome couldn't help smiling and laugh at him.

"Well, I think this is funny!"He yelled as he poured the whole thing on Kagome's head.

"Ahh!"Kagome screamed and ran all the way to the back yard. Inuyasha chased after her. Kagome stopped at the very edge of his pool with a look of terror on her face and turned around just quick enough to see Inuyasha grab her. They both went into the water.

They came up. Kagome was clinging to Inuyasha.

"You okay, Kagome?"Inuyasha asked.

"No. I can't swim."Kagome explained.

"Oh."Inuyasha grinned."So, I don't suppose you would like to go out in deeper water?"

(they're like in the middle of the pool)

"No!"Kagome exclaimed as Inuyasha started to walk. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Please Inuyasha! Don't take me out any deeper! Please!"

"Hey, Kagome?"Inuyasha said. She was shaking."What's wrong?"

"I-I just really want to get out the water. Please?"

"Yeah. Of course, little bird."Inuyasha carried her out the water and sat her down in a pool chair.

Kagome was trembling. She hated the water. The memmories flooded back.

Inuyasha scooted Kagome over and he held her."What's wrong, little bird?"

Kagome was shaking terribly and was sobbing.

"Hey. Hey, little bird. Shh. Shh. Now calm down and talk to me."

"I-I'm sorry!"Kagome sobbed.

"My little bird's just having bad luck lately, isn't she?"

Kagome rolled over and clung to him. He still held her.

"Tell me, little bird."

Kagome tried to breath.

"My-my father. He-he-we were on a bridge coming back from my piano recital during a huge storm when I was 10 . . .

**(flashback . . .)**

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart."Mr. Higurashi complemented as the rain hit the windsheild.

"Thanks, Daddy. I still wish I would have gotten 1st."Kagome said.

"Oh, honey! 2nd place isn't bad at all. You would have been 1st place if you weren't black."Mr. Higurashi joked as he turned a sharp corner.

"Daddy!"Kagome laughed."I'm not black."

"That's right. You're purple."

Kagome laughed.

"Baby, I'm proud of you no matter what. You're my little girl and I love you. Next year you'll get 1st place. I believe in you."Mr. Higurasi assured his daughter.

"Okay. Thanks Daddy!"Kagome said smiling. The rain got even harder. It got harder and harder for Mr. Higurashi to see. He took a wrong turn on accident. The wind and rain raged. Thunder crashed, lightening struck. Kagome was scared and began to cry silently to herself.

"Daddy, are we almost home?"Kagome asked.

"Yeah, baby. Well be home soon."

Mr. Higurashi took another long turn and kept driving. He never saw the warning sign. They drove right off a bridge into a river.

"Daddy!!!"Kagome screamed as everything around filled with water.

Mr. Higurashi rolled down his window, grabbed Kagome, and tried to swim to the surface. His pants leg was stuck to something. he pushed Kagome up and made sure she reached surface. He looked down. His pants were caught between a couple of large rocks. He tried to break lose. He was losing air fast. He pulled and pulled. He couldn't breath. He tried to pull again. Everything went black.

Kagome floated to the top of the water and a fisherman who had see her float up, rescued her from the water. He called the caost guard. She was unconscience.

Kagome awoke to her mom and her baby brother and her grandpa stading around a doctor.

"Daddy!!!"Kagome sat up screaming.

"Oh, Kagome!"Ms. Higurashi ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"Kagome asked.

"Kagome, he-he drowned."

Kagome shook her head."No."

"Baby, I'm sorry, but yes."

"No. Nononononono! Not my Daddy! Not my Daddy!"Kagome screamed. Her mother held her in her arms as she sobbed.

**(end of flashback . . .)**

"Kagome, I'm so sorry."Inuyasha cooed.

"Yeah, well, it's no big deal. It happened way back. It's all cool now."Kagome said not looking at him.

"So that's why you're scared of the water?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, well, and I can't swim."Kagome smiled. Inuyasha squeezed her tightly."Ahh!"

"You scared the crap outta me."Inuyasha admitted.

"I'm sorry."Kagome apologized.

"You're sorry, huh?"Inuyasha asked.

"Um, I guess."Kagome said.

Inuyasha flipped ontop of Kagome.

"Then why don't you make up for it?"Inuyasha asked and kissed her.

Kagome flipped out. What if this ended up like her dream?

"Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled and pushed him off.

"Whoa! what's wrong now?"Inuyasha asked trying to stand up.

"I-I- we! We can't! I mean, I dunno. I don't want to get shot!"Kagome yelled and stood up.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine. Totally fine."Kagome said nervously waving her hand in front of her.

"Yeah, I bet."Inuyasha said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I need a shower."Kagome said aloud.

"Me too."

There was a silence between them for a minute.

"You can get one here if you want."Inuyasha said.

"Really? Thanks."

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

"You have to get one with me."Inuyasha negotiated.

"No! Are you crazy?"Kagome exclaimed.

"You can get one in you're bra and stuff."

"No thankyou."

"I'll be in my boxers, too."

"I said no."

"Uh! Fine, Kagome! Take all the fun outta everything!"Inuyasha said dramatically as he put the back of his hand to his forehead.

Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha walked over and picked her up.

"Put me down, Inuyasha! I'm not a baby."

"You're **my** baby."Inuyasha corrected her as they walked into the house.

**A/N: I GIVE YOU TEN CHAPTER . . . . TEN CHAPTERS AND ALL I WANT IS 25 STINKIN' REVIEWS AND I ONLT GET TWO??? THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!! THAT'S SHOULD BE ILLEGAL!!! YEAH, UR ALL GOING TO JAIL! JK PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!! I PROMISE I'LL GIVE YOU MORE IF YA DO THAT!!!**

** XOXO**

** GIGGLE WIGGLES**


End file.
